Little Wren
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Living in a very small village in the middle of a very big forest can be pretty interesting, especially if my average and confined life expanded to include moving to a bigger town, meeting new faces, and learning secrets I never would have believed if it wasn't for the fact that I was a part of it.
1. A Sweet Symphony

**Ok, so I finally got around to this. It's basically the moments when Jade and Tori met growing up. I was going to have it separate from the fic but decided it could be added here. The title is a reference to the song in _Dishonored_ called _Honor for All_. Look up the song, preferably with lyrics. It's great and served as minor inspiration for the story as a whole.**

**_Update: _I moved it to the front as a Prologue kind of thing.**

* * *

><p>I walked through my favorite spot in the woods and took a seat on the same log I always chose, kicking my bare feet and looking to dad to start. Well, I know he isn't really my dad but I like to think of him that way. He was teaching me about how to stay quiet when I hunted but I didn't really pay attention. Then he mentioned Tori. She was the human who I had to keep safe because my dad was friends with her dad. The mean Oliver wolf pack wanted to hurt him and hurt her. I couldn't let anything happen to Tori. She was my friend. I wondered when I would get to see her again when my dad called to me.<p>

"Jade, are you listening to me? Kid, you're seven now and fully capable of a decent attention span. What's got you distracted?" Alec asked me, crouching down to my level. I sighed and looked into his soft eyes.

"I wanna check on Tori. She plays outside at this time," I told him truthfully. I could always tell him how I felt and he understood. He nodded and stood up.

"All right. If that will keep you level headed then sure. I'll be waiting for you here. Just check on her and come back. Don't let her see you, ok?" he advised. I nodded and quickly jumped to my feet then ran straight to the village. My nose was ready to sniff her out and I found her playing outside. She looked so small compared to me. She needed me. I could feel it. I've only known her a year but we've played together even though dad said I shouldn't. I don't see why so I sneak in to play with her once in a while. Tori started running toward her house and tripped. She fell in the dirt and hurt her knees. I could see her eyes watering and ran out to help her up. She sniffled and looked at me with her pretty brown eyes.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"No problem. Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded and brushed at her knees.

"Did you come to play?" she wondered. I almost said yes but then I saw Alec hidden in the bushes. He was a wolf but I still knew it was him. I wasn't supposed to let Tori see me and I really wasn't supposed to be playing with her. But why? I looked at Tori and shook my head.

"I can't," I told her, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I just can't. I'll see you later," I answered, rushing back to the woods. Alec caught up to me and I changed so I could talk to him.

_What are you doing? I thought I told you she can't see you. Why don't you ever listen?_

I whimpered and my tail fell.

_I'm sorry. It's just that, I want to be friends with her. If I have to protect her then shouldn't we be friends?_

He looked at me a long time before I heard him sigh.

_I suppose so…but keep it to a minimum._

My ears perked up and my tail wagged. I barked happily and jumped at him. He laughed and pushed me back. Soon we were playfully fighting. I won with a bite to his ear and then we ran off to start practicing my hunting. I couldn't wait to see Tori again.

* * *

><p>I started to follow her home more often than not. Two years later and she still had the same routine so it was pretty easy to keep track of her. I couldn't leave her alone for too long. She didn't have much friends and she kept to herself a lot but today when I was hidden in the bushes she played a game with some kids. It made me smile to see that she could have fun with others when she wanted to. As it got late they had to leave and she was left alone again. I stayed where I was and watched her play by herself. I wouldn't move until she went inside. She was trying to do a trick with the ball but she kept failing. She got so mad she kicked it hard and it flew right over me. I cringed and pressed close to the ground.<p>

It didn't hit me but now Tori sat there upset that she lost her ball. I knew the humans didn't go off the path. They were scared of us. My pack didn't want to hurt them but I knew the Oliver pack didn't feel the same way. I didn't like seeing her sitting there sadly so I went to find her ball. I picked it up with my mouth and ran back to her. When I came out she gasped and curled up, her wide eyes scared. I slowly walked over to her and set the ball down by her feet. She stared at me a long time and I stared at her. Then she raised a hand and I laid down to show her I was friendly. Her fingers brushed through my fur, starting at my head and moving down my back. It felt nice. Her hand ran through my fur two more times and then she smiled before picking up her ball.

"Thank you," she whispered. I licked her hand and then got up to return to the woods. I waited until she went inside and then decided to go home. I turned away but jumped back when Alec stood there. Had he not been a wolf I knew he would have been smiling at me. He walked over to rub his head against me and licked at my muzzle.

_Good job, Jade._

I tucked my head under his and then pulled away.

_Can I meet the new wolves today?_

_Of course. Let's go meet them now._

He led the way home and I followed after looking back one last time. When we got back I was introduced to more pack members. They were fun to rough house with but all I could think about was seeing Tori so by the next morning I decided to stop by her house. I knew she would be outside for some fresh air before she began her lessons. I found her writing in a notebook, leaning against the well. She was singing. I loved to hear her sing. She was such a great singer. I moved closer and placed a hand on the tree next to me. I was lost in her voice until her mom called her. She jumped up and replied that she would be there. She dusted off her clothes and then began walking back home but my eyes flicked to a bookmark on the floor. It was designed with a paw print. A wolf's paw print. I would know that anywhere. I stepped out and picked it up then jogged to catch up with her. I tapped her shoulder and she yelped then spun around to see me. Her bright smile made me smile.

"Oh, it's just you," she gasped.

"Just me. Here, you dropped this," I replied, holding out the bookmark. Her eyes fell to it and then she reached out to take it from me. Her finger brushed mine and my smile widened.

"Thank you. You know, I've known you for so long but you haven't told me your name," she said, looking at me in a way that made me nervous.

"I have to go," I replied, turning away to leave.

"Wait!" she called to me but I had already reached the woods. I heard her mom call her again and looked back just in time to see her frown and then she was gone. I sighed and returned home. Dad would want me back soon so I could help teach the new members. I could come back later.

* * *

><p>Tori saw me in my wolf form again. I was trying to follow her on one of her walks when she chased a bunny close to the edge of the path. I accidentally scared the small animal and Tori looked up just in time to see me. I froze and so did she, until she smiled and offered a hand to me. I took a step forward and let her touch me but I pulled away quickly at the sound of other voices. She turned to see the other kids from the village. They asked her to play and she ran off to join them, glancing back to look for me. I knew she would so I hid before she could. A small frown appeared on her face but she wiped it away to trade for a smile and then left. She was so carefree. I wished I could be the one to play with her, and be her friend, and just see her more than I do, but dad said I couldn't. He was the leader and I had to listen. No extra contact. I just had to watch her and make sure she was safe. That's it. I huffed out an irritated breath and then returned home when he called to me. I changed back and pulled on some clothes just as he came out of the shelter to talk to me.<p>

"Juwel, I'm so proud of all you've accomplished. I know it's hard to stay away, but you have to," he told me. I smiled at the nickname but it fell away when he said the rest.

"But why? What's so bad about being her friend instead of some shadow?" I asked him, wanting to know. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It just isn't our way. We were never meant to interact with them. You're her protector because it's the least I could do for a friend. Just keep an eye on her and keep your distance. You'll understand why when you're older," he answered. I growled and pulled away. He was always so mysterious and I wanted a straight answer.

"No, but **why**? Can't you tell me now?" I demanded. His expression was serious now and it caught my attention.

"The longer you spend with her the more you want to stay by her, correct?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied with a shrug.

"And even now you want to see her?" he continued.

"Yeah, so?" I responded, wondering where he was going with this.

"Have you ever felt this as strongly back when you first met her?" he questioned next. I thought back to that time. I knew I wanted to be her friend, but as I got older I realized more and more that I wanted to always be there for her, to be her best friend. Now I saw her as someone who should have been **my** friend, and only **my** friend. **I** was the one to protect her and **I** was the one who never failed her like those other kids. Why couldn't **I** be with her when **I** wanted? I didn't realize I was growling quietly and clenching my hands into fists until dad took me by the chin.

"I told you not to get close to her because of this very feeling. We as wolves find that special someone who we want to spend our whole life with. I wanted you to have a chance to meet and get to know others before you chose but maybe the one for you has been there all along," he stated, his tone soft and calm. I thought about what he said and blushed a little. Did he mean Tori? I shook my head and his hand dropped. He smiled.

"You will figure it out some day, and when you do, I wish you the best of luck. Now go bring back those troublemakers and you can check up on her before you come home," he said, tapping my nose. I rubbed it with a scowl but he just laughed.

"I don't like Tori like that," I grumbled to myself, walking away to find my pack mates. We ended up in a playful scuffle before I could get them home, but I managed it. I then ran off, eager to see Tori. When I got to the village I skid to a stop when I saw a boy bullying her while the others kids just watched. It looked like they were all playing until that jerk started picking on her. I stomped my way over. No one can treat Tori like that.

"You can't play with us anymore, Vega. You kick like a girl," he spat.

"I **am** a girl!" she responded, waving her hands at herself for emphasis. She might be eleven and a lot taller than she was when we first met but she was still so skinny. I was always afraid something would happen to her. The boy sneered and pushed her. She stumbled.

"Go home. No one wants you here," he demanded.

"No! I've been playing here first!" she shouted back. The boy shoved her harder this time and she fell. Seeing her hurt instantly made me angry. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt him so bad. I walked right up to him and punched him in the face. He screamed like a wimp and fell over with a bloody nose. The jerk started crying and the other kids ran before they could get caught anywhere near the fight. I helped Tori up and then brushed her off.

"You ok?" I asked her, worried. She smiled when she saw me and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you again," she replied. The boy finally got up and ran for his mom. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Tori laughed. I wanted to stay and spend time with her but I knew I couldn't. She knew too because she looked at me sadly.

"You have to go now, huh?" she questioned. I nodded.

"Ok, see you," she said with a wave. I took her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze then let go to run back into the woods. Dad found me wandering some time later. We both shared a laugh when I told him what happened. He didn't approve of the violence but still congratulated me for keeping Tori safe. We walked home together, changed into our wolf form, and then had a pack run. It helped me to forget about that feeling I got when I held Tori's hand in mine.

* * *

><p>Everything was moving too fast. Too much had happened. The Oliver pack had gotten out of control. We tried to save everyone we could but there was just too many lives to save at one time. Dad tried to protect me from being forced to mate with Beck. He died trying. I couldn't believe it. He was gone. I was so relieved that Tori survived but her dad didn't. I felt so bad for not being able to save him but the village was in danger too. It was all just too much. We were scattered and Alec isn't around to keep us together anymore. The pack was looking to me but I didn't know what to do. Yes, I was taught everything I would need to know and I was good at what I did, but I just wasn't ready. I still had to protect Tori. A wave of regret hit me when I thought of her. I rarely let her see me since that time I punched out that kid for her. I didn't have much time to spend with her for a whole year since dad upped my training. In that year I began to notice how much I still wanted to be with her. The strong feeling never left. I still kept a close eye on her but now I was afraid to approach her. I didn't know these feelings I had or what I would do if I talked to her or touched her, so I just stayed away another year.<p>

Now, after all this, I needed to see her. I had to. I made sure my pack was settled for the night and then left to check on her. I found her crying outside her house, her spirit broken. I slipped out of cover and waited for her to notice me. When she did she didn't hesitate to throw her arms around me and hold me to her. I silently wrapped her in my arms and let her cry on my shoulder. I gave her my support but I gained support from her too. In that moment of sadness it all became clear. With her scent in my nose and her warm body close, I knew. I understood what dad had been telling me. I wanted Tori to be mine. I wanted her to be my special someone who would always be there for me just as I would always be there for her. I wanted her to be my mate. I was pretty sure that I loved her. Her grip tightened on me and I rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her. Then it was settled. This would be the last time I held her or even came in contact with her at all. I wanted her too much but times were hard right now and it wouldn't be right if I pursued her.

I would always be there to make sure no one, be it a rival wolf or human, laid a finger on her, but I would have to do it at a distance. This time for sure. I couldn't trust myself any other way. I had hit maturity and I knew with that came mating. Tori shouldn't have to be stuck with me. She could find a human and be happy. I buried my face in her neck and breathed her in. I would let her go and move far from here, checking in on her only once in a while. Maybe the distance would do me some good. I never liked the woods anyway. I could always go to the nearby town and live there. Human life always interested me after spending so much time watching Tori. That was it then. I would stay away as much as I could and maybe we could meet again someday. Tori seemed to know our time was up because she pulled back. We stared into each other's eyes and I realized that I really wanted to kiss her. The warm feeling of her arms still around my neck and mine around her middle lulled me into a state of yearning. I stepped away from her and our arms dropped from each other.

"You have to go, right? Will I ever see you again?" she asked. I looked away, wishing I could say no, but I couldn't. I needed her, wanted her too much.

"Yeah, you will," I answered. She smiled a little and nodded.

"Thank you, for everything," she told me sincerely. I looked into her eyes again, beautiful expressive brown eyes that I always adored.

"No problem," I replied, the same words I always responded with. Because it was never a problem for me. It was my duty to keep her safe and I would never stop. I brushed a tear from her face and left my hand on her cheek a few seconds more then ran back into the woods with tears in my own eyes. It wasn't fair to leave her for so long, but I would see her again. I would make sure of it, because with the Oliver pack still out there I had to make sure they could never have her. Ultimately, I would let her decide, but to me, she would always be mine. My Tori. That would never change.


	2. A New Day Rising

**With a little help from a well-known fairy tale and the song _She Wolf _by _David Guetta (Feat. Sia) _I came up with this. It may be overplayed and whatnot but it's just one of many ideas I had sitting around and wanted to get it worked out so that I can move on to other ideas that are more original. Read it, don't read it, either way it's here for anyone who wants something to read. I'm just keeping the fandom going as long as I can, I guess. It's so lonely but at least getting reviews and seeing that people are still reading anything I come up with keeps me optimistic that I'm not boring anyone and that they are interested in keeping the fandom going too. So, thanks to everyone who is making that possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Our community was small and surrounded by a wide reaching forest. It was actually more of a small village compared to the much bigger town next to the lake. I lived here my whole life. It was simple and I liked it. That is, until I turned thirteen and my father died during his evening patrol. No one exactly knew what happened, but he was found dead next to his wrecked squad car which was smashed into a tree. It was made to look like an accident but no one really believed it. His body wasn't placed correctly and he also had wounds that didn't match ones obtained by a car accident. Never the less, he was written down as DOA by means of a car accident. My mother and sister were all I had left. My sister Trina had run off with some boy shortly after. I think it was because she couldn't handle our father's absence. She already made plans to marry him. That left me and my mother, who, being the intuitive woman she was, knew I was restless. Everything was so small and I wanted an adventure. I wanted to travel to the bigger town by the lake where our grandmother lived. I was told I could go live with her as long as I came back to visit so I jumped at the chance, yearning to do something new with my life.<em>

_For my birthday present the day I turned seventeen my mother hired a Hunter to help me cross between the village and town safely. I argued with her, claiming I could do it on my own, but she refused. There were creatures out there she didn't want me to face without the knowledge and brawn of someone more equipped to handle them, hidden secrets that everyone feared. I was glad she made that choice in the end because that was how I met my first real friend, Andre. He was eighteen going on nineteen but had the heart of a kid. He could be serious when needed but at all other times he was joking and always looking to cheer me up. We were a good team, him and I, and I was glad to have met him. We had to set off down a trail no car could go, seeing as the wide roads only branched through towns so as not upset the wildlife. That was the reason we had to travel on foot. My mother beat it into my head that as long as we stayed on the trail and didn't stray we would be okay. Andre repeated the same thing to me. We set off early after I had traded good-byes with my mother and sister who wished me luck. Then, with my favorite red jacket wrapped around me, I was off to start an adventure I knew I would never forget._

**_. . ._**

I carefully crept over the roots of a knotted tree and crouched down. Andre was right next to me. We were both focused on the rabbit not too far away. We had been on the trail for a while now and we were almost there. Currently, I was training to hunt. It was something I had always admired and was eager to learn. I sucked at it but Andre kept encouraging me and soon I was catching more than losing. Andre shifted next to me so silently I could barely hear him even on the dried leaves under us. He silently gestured for me to raise the bow and arrow in my hands and I took the position he taught me. He made a few adjustments with my posture and how I held the weapon and then smiled, his signal to let the arrow fly. I took a deep breath and then took aim. The rabbit hopped once and then stopped to nibble at something. That was my time to fire, so, I pulled back on the bow and was seconds from releasing it when a blur of pitch black darted across the space and snatched up my target. I gasped and raised my head while Andre cursed next to me. He grabbed my arm tightly and I looked to him with a questioning gaze until I realized I was about to chase down the animal. He shook his head at me and took back his bow.

"We'll try again another time," he mumbled, soft spoken as ever.

"But, what **was** that?" I remarked. I hadn't seen anything that big before and it moved too fast to see, graceful yet intimidating in size. It was a weird combination. Andre seemed to know what it was.

"A wolf. It's not wise to mess with them," he answered, his tone suggesting more, but he didn't continue. Of course, the wolves were always the number one danger. They were worse than the few bears even. I didn't quite understand it but knew not to argue. I sighed and followed him down the trail again. We didn't catch sight of anything else by the day's end so we broke into our packed rations for the night. We sat around the fire which was placed not too far from the trail. The first time we walked off it I almost hyperventilated. My mother had severely warned never to break that rule, but I trusted Andre. We sat around the fire sharing food and then laid out our sleeping bags. I naturally picked at my thoughts as I tried to sleep. The village we lived in wasn't terribly modern, but just enough. The forest cut us off from the huge cities and made hooking up electricity hard. We could only afford the bare minimum.

The bigger town I was heading for had more to offer, but again, it was the bustling cities miles away that held all the technology none of us out here really knew about. That was fine by me. Who needed to get swept away in all that anyway? I yawned and rolled over on my right to try and get comfortable. I sighed and opened my eyes to see the most mesmerizing eyes studying me from the bushes. Iced over plains of grass was all I could think about when I saw them. I gasped but I couldn't look away. My body tensed and I gripped at my sleeping bag, waiting to see what would happen. The eyes didn't seem to look hostile, just calm. They were also a little higher on the ground than any four legged animal I knew of. The fur must have been pitch black to blend so well, all except the eyes which glowed brilliantly. A paw stepped out into the moonlight to show that, yes, the fur was a smooth black, almost like a shadow.

The next paw came into view, bringing the head out from cover. My eyes widened when I saw it was a wolf. It was huge! It padded forward a little more and my racing mind only chose that moment to wonder if it appeared calm only to eat me the minute it got close. I didn't want to upset it should it be benign though so I opted to stay still and hoped it didn't tear into me like it did that rabbit it stole earlier. Yeah, this had to be the same wolf from before. It had to. It stopped a few feet from me and ducked its head. I saw its eyes flick over to Andre and then back to me. If I didn't know any better I would say it was smarter than any common wolf. I saw its nose flare as it scented the air. It shifted a little closer until the muzzle was right in front of me. It puffed out a breath in my face and I couldn't help but crack a smile. The craziest thought occurred to me. I trusted this wolf. I didn't feel at all threatened by it.

I also felt that I had seen it before many years ago. It felt like an old friend. The ears perked when Andre turned over with a groan but it didn't bolt. The eyes returned to me quickly. I found myself sliding a hand out carefully to touch the curious creature. My fingers barely skimmed over it head before a howl broke the air. The wolf flinched under me and I pulled back. It looked at me one last time and then darted back into the trees. I watched it go in awe. I looked at my hand like it was branded. I could still feel the soft fur under my fingers and the heat it gave off. I bundled up in my sleeping bag and shut my eyes, determined to calm my thoughts and sleep. I couldn't deny that this night was the best I've had in a long time. I fell asleep with a smile and dreamed of a wolf galloping through the forest on light feet. Andre shook me awake bright and early the next day. I grumbled and fended him off but he just laughed and shook me some more.

"Come on, Tor! We're almost there!" he called to me jovially. Well, _someone_ had a good sleep. I did too, but I was never a morning person. I batted away his hands and then finally got up. It took me a while to wake up fully. Water and some food encouraged me and then we were packed up to head out. I stopped to glance back at the spot I interacted with the wolf. I stared so long Andre had to call to me again. I ran to catch up with him, silently wondering if I would ever see the wolf again. It took half the day to reach the town but when we arrived I was too busy looking around to care just how tired I was. I was more eager to explore. Andre could see the excitement in my expression because he laughed and slapped my back.

"You're gonna like it here, I can tell," he said with approval. I looked over to him as we walked down the dirt road leading to the sidewalk and a street. I watched as he greeted a few people along the way.

"You live here?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yep, but I do tours and hunting expeditions for money. I'm one of few who know those woods. Your mother knew my father so she personally asked me to bring you here," he explained.

"So that's why she let me go. My mother is so protective I didn't think she would allow me to ever leave the house, but I guess she trusted you enough," I commented.

"Well, now you can live here with your grandmother. There's a school in the middle of town so maybe if you're staying long you can sign up. It'd be good to hang with some people your own age and get out of the house more often," he suggested teasingly. I had been home schooled all my life. He knew this fact as we shared things about each other as we traveled. I slapped his arm.

"You aren't much older. Don't act all macho on me now!" I teased back. He laughed but nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know. We could still hang out too if you want, but seriously, how long are you staying?" he questioned me. I hadn't really thought about it, but if it was up to me I would stay forever.

"I would love to live here," I responded honestly. He raised a brow at my answer.

"So you're really going to stay?" he replied curiously.

"Yeah, I think I should try something new, you know? A refreshing new start," I told him with a single nod. I knew he was aware of my past, as was most people who knew my family, so he understood what I meant. I needed to get away and this was the perfect place. He nodded thoughtfully and then stopped in front of a two story house. It had a very classical and comforting look about it.

"Well, here we are. This is Diana Vega's comfy abode. Hope you like it here enough to stick around like you said you would. I'll hold it to ya, but, if for any reason you want to go back, I'm your guy," he stated, pointing to himself with his thumbs and a smile. I nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Andre," I mumbled. He patted my back and then let me go.

"No problem. It's what I do best. I live a block down from you. I think you'll be able to know when you see it," he told me. I nodded and he gave me a salute before traipsing off in the direction he had pointed out. I took a deep breath and let it out. Then I began climbing the stairs up to my grandmother's house. I hadn't seen her in a really long time. The last time I saw her was three years ago when my father died. She was his mother. My mom's parents had moved out to the big cities beyond so we never saw them as they hated this place and never planned to return. Not even for my father's funeral which my grandmother had been over for. My grandfather had died a while ago but my grandmother was still going strong. Old age didn't seem to be an obstacle for her. I raised a hand and knocked, not having to wait long. The door swung open and there she stood looking no different than the last time I saw her. I probably looked different to her though because she grinned and reached out to pull me into a big hug.

"Oh my! Tori, you are so grown up!" she stated happily. I pulled away but held her hands in mine.

"What brings you here?" she asked curiously.

"I came to bring you honey and baked goods, what else?" I joked. She scoffed and slapped my arm lightly. I was beginning to think that ran in the family.

"No, really," she said, moving to let me in. I stepped into the welcoming house and set aside my backpack and gear. I rolled my shoulders with a sigh. I didn't realize how heavy that thing was until it was off.

"I came here to make a new start. I want to live here with you, grandma," I answered her as I looked around. She stopped to turn to me.

"You what?" she asked incredulously.

"I want to live here. I don't...I want a new start. I can't stand living there anymore," I replied hesitantly, hoping she would understand. She did, just as she always had. My father's mother of all people would definitely understand how it felt. She offered me a reassuring smile and patted my hand which rested on the banister of the staircase that led up onto the second floor.

"Of course you can live here. I was actually going to ask your mother if you could visit for a while. I would love it if you stayed," she responded happily as she walked into the kitchen with me following behind her. She gestured for me to take a seat and I did.

"Did you bring everything down or…" she asked me as she busied herself with getting me something to eat. Her cooking was to die for.

"I brought what I could but I don't have much more to bring anyways," I answered her, drawing invisible patterns on the ornate wood table with my finger. She set a plate of food in front of me and suddenly my stomach was growling. I blushed and she laughed.

"You always did love to eat," she commented. I nodded and dug into the food as soon as she set down utensils.

"Well, if you have most of your things here I say let's give it a few days, and if you like it, you can gather the rest and move in. It would be nice to have another person around here," she suggested. I swallowed the mouthful of food I was working on and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, grandma. I really appreciate it," I said truthfully. She smiled and waved a hand then came over to cup my face in her soft hands. She studied me for a second, patted my cheek, and then let me go.

"Think nothing of it," she replied. After I finished my food I headed for bed in the guest room upstairs. It would be mine if I chose to stay. Which I was. I didn't want it any other way. I already made my decision. It felt great to finally sleep in a bed again after a few nights on the ground. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had a feeling life here would be exciting and new. Exactly what I was looking for. By morning I took a shower and then ate a hearty breakfast. Andre showed up not too long later. He knew my grandmother since he was a kid seeing as his father was friends with my parents before they moved out of the village. It sucked how he left before I could properly meet him, but then again I was glad because I didn't want to go through the whole missing-my-friend ordeal. I met him eventually and that was all that mattered.

"Hey, ready for a tour of town?" he greeted after a good morning greeting and being forced down to eat some breakfast too. I nodded and followed him out after hugging my grandmother good-bye. We took the steps quickly and stopped on the sidewalk.

"Ok, where do you want to go first?" he asked me. I shrugged, already looking around curiously.

"Start wherever you want. Just don't leave anything out," I answered, itching to get going. He shook his head with a smile and then shrugged.

"Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road," he said, beginning our tour at his house. We stopped by and entered almost every building Andre thought I would like to know about. The last place we stopped at was the school. We stood outside the gates but I wanted to go in.

"Would it be trespassing if we took a look around? I mean, I know school isn't in yet but I really want to check it out," I said, leaning on the gate in awe. He chuckled and pushed on it.

"I think we'll be fine. We aren't the only ones hanging around here anyway," he told me. I quirked a brow at him but he just gestured me forward. I walked in and he followed. We were halfway through the tour of the school when I had wandered off to look at a case filled with trophies for archery. Andre was standing a few feet away, looking out the window, so I turned to go back to him when I froze. A girl around our age was carefully sneaking up on him. She caught my eyes and froze me to the spot even further. Her eyes were the most breathtaking shade of green and blue. She had pale skin and thick black hair. She held a finger to her lips and winked at me then snuck closer to Andre. She grabbed his shoulders and shouted his name gruffly. He yelped and spun around, holding a hand to his heart. His eyes were wide and he groaned when he saw who it was.

"Oh my gosh, Jade. You almost killed me!" he exclaimed. She laughed, smooth and sure with a hint of mischief. So that must be what Andre was talking about when he said that we weren't the only ones. I wondered how many other people wandered around here.

"Calm down, Harris. No big bad wolf is going to get you here," she taunted, voice teasing yet alluring. Her very presence had my whole attention. I shook my head and walked forward to hold out a hand, feeling oddly comfortable with her already. The beauty, Jade, glanced over at me, her eyes scrutinizing. She had a small knowing smile on her face.

"Hi, my name's Tori Vega. I'm new here," I introduced myself with a smile. She gripped my hand, the contact sending a shock through me. She squeezed tighter and then shook once before letting go.

"I'm sure you'll know who I am in time," she replied slyly. She turned on the heel of her boot and waved a lazy hand over her shoulder.

"See you around, Vega. Harris," she said in farewell. I glanced down at my hand, feeling a slight tingle and something else I had felt only one other time. Before I could start thinking about what it all meant Andre got my attention.

"It's almost time for lunch. You, uh, up for stopping by my favorite sandwich shop?" he asked me carefully. I was aware that he was watching me watch Jade turn the corner of the hall. I didn't answer him until I couldn't see her any more.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I finally replied, slightly distracted. He looked at me questionably and then draped an arm across my shoulders.

"Girl, you _do not_ want to be barking up that tree. Trust me," he cautioned suddenly as he led me back to the entrance.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked him, trying to avoid what I knew he was implying. Was I that obvious how interested in her I was? He gave me a look that said I clearly was.

"You totally have the hots for Jade. She **is **easy on the eyes, but her looks are nothing compared to her personality. She isn't someone you ever want to mess with. She's the popular hottie of the school but the troublemaker as well. People want her but classify her as a grade A gank at the same time. Cruel and seductive, cold yet hot, available but not, single and unattainable…" he rambled. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Geez, _someone _is clearly pining over her," I accused playfully. He scoffed.

"**I **at least know when something is a lost cause," he replied with a shrug. We had just made it out of the gate as he said this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I can appreciate someone's good looks without needing to make a move on them, you know," I grumbled, shying away from the subject and wishing I had never blatantly shown my interest in her. I was just so caught up in the moment. I couldn't help but feel like I had met her before.

"Not Jade though. She just…draws you in without you ever knowing," he whispered. I nodded absentmindedly. We began walking again. I followed Andre on auto pilot, my mind still stuck on Jade. We sat down for lunch, which Andre paid for no matter how much I tried to intervene, and then we ate in silence. When we were on our way back home it was getting dark.

"So, how long did you plan on staying to test this place out before you move in for good?" Andre asked me. I shrugged and glanced over at him.

"A week?" I guessed. That was the answer I gave him, but in my head I was already settled in for the long run. He nodded and looked back at the ground.

"Cool, cool," he replied. I wondered why Andre was so quiet now. I decided there was no better time than now to ask.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I inquired, nudging him in the arm. He looked up, stopping as we came to his house.

"Nothin'. Just been thinking is all. Um, I'm going to turn in now if that's ok with you," he responded.

"Oh, ok, um, night," I told him, disappointed with his answer but unwilling to push him to talk. I wasn't one to pry no matter how curious I got.

"Night," Andre said, turning away to go inside. He stopped on a step up to his house and turned back to look at me.

"Oh, and Tori?" he began.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Be careful around here at night. We do live in the middle of the woods and sometimes animals like to explore around here. Just a heads up," he reminded me. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Will do," I agreed. He smiled and then continued on inside. I watched him a little longer then continued down the street to my grandmother's house, or, my house as it will soon be. I wasn't really keen on going back to the small village I grew up in. I already felt at home here.


	3. A Withering Smile

**I'm glad despite the cliche idea you guys are still on board with this. To those guests who took the time to review as well as those who take a look at all my stories plus review, thank you. To the guest who asked if this will be a jori. Well, when do I not write a jori? They're just too fun and I'm not all that skilled with other pairings so jori it will always be. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I followed the sidewalk as it curved along the edge of the woods. I was alone with nothing but the thoughts that were running through my head concerning the day I had, but a rustle of bushes caught my attention. I looked up and to the left just in time to see those eyes again. I stopped walking and glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. It looked like I was the only one out. It was dead quiet. I hesitated only once before taking a step off the sidewalk, pausing like something would happen the minute that I did. Andre and my mother would kill me if they knew I strayed from any path whatsoever. I took another step and the wolf carefully advanced too, ears perked and eyes studying me intently. I reached out a hand, palm up, and waited to see what it would do. With better lighting this time around I got to see the whole wolf.<p>

It was beautiful with a sturdy build that was strong yet lithe and graceful. The head a little higher than my midsection. Its ears flicked back a little as the head ducked to sniff at my hand. It might be a wolf, but the gentle and uncertain way it moved reminded me more of a deer. The eyes were on mine now, staring straight through me, and then my hand was nudged by a wet nose. I flipped my hand over and softly ran my fingers through the soft fur between its ears. I could only describe the feeling I got as amazed and exhilarated. The warmth coming off the creature was crazy hot but it made me feel safe, comforted. I didn't feel at all in danger. It felt more like I was calmed by just being near it. I pulled away a little to run my hand over the side of the face to cup under, tilting the head up so I could see into those hypnotizing eyes.

"Why do you let me do this?" I whispered to it. The wolf silently watched me for a second and then its wide tongue licked at my wrist. It sent shivers down my spine and made me pull away. For all I knew it could have been taste testing me or something. That was way too slow of a lick. Its eyes seemed to soften and then it took off behind the houses and towards the woods before I could react.

"Wait!" I cried out. I ran after the wolf as it cut across backyards that weren't really backyards because they weren't gated or fenced. They led right out to the woods. I ran after the trotting wolf until it took a sharp turn into the dense trees. I skid to a halt, watching as it disappeared. A door opening and a porch light flicking on startled me. I spun around to see my grandmother. I looked around and realized I chased the wolf all the way home.

"What are you doing out here alone, Tori? Don't you know it's especially dangerous at night?" she demanded in concern. I glanced back at the woods and then sighed, walking over to join my grandmother inside.

"I know. Andre already told me," I replied, a little guilty.

"Then you know better, don't you?" she shot back. I nodded silently. We sat down to dinner and I talked about where we went that day. When I got to the part about meeting a new face at the school my grandmother looked thoughtful yet resigned.

"Ah yes, Jade West. That girl is nothing but trouble. Her parents were killed by wolves when she was young. Her foster father was killed in the same manner. She was only thirteen by the time she ran off on her own. I knew her family though. They weren't very nice people. It concerns me to know that even though Jade grew up out of their care she seems to still have that dangerous and aloof West trait engraved in her. Please be careful, Tori," she cautioned me. I nodded, unsure how to take the information.

"I will, grandma. I'll be careful around her," I promised.

"Good. And stay away from the woods unless you have Andre with you. For goodness sake don't give me a heart attack, child," she reprimanded me, but her tone was teasing. I laughed.

"Of course, grandma," I responded. When we finished eating dinner we went our separate ways. She sat down to sew while I headed upstairs with my bag in tow to unpack my clothes and a few belongings I brought along. I put away my clothes and set out the two books I brought on the desk. Then I set aside the camera case I carried with me everywhere. I loved taking pictures of the wildlife. With Andre's help I could take some shots of the flora as well as the fauna throughout the woods. Maybe I could finally start my scrapbook. When I was done organizing my space I changed and then fell into bed. I let out a tired sigh and stretched out. It was another interesting day I wouldn't have had back home and I cherished it as I always did. Even though I liked it here I still missed my old home. I enjoyed my new surroundings too much to return so maybe I could keep in touch with letters or something. I could only hope my mother understood my need for freedom. I glanced up to see the moon between the swaying curtains. It was a beautiful sight. The breeze was comforting as it blew over me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep easily. In the two weeks that I spent in my new surroundings I quickly adjusted to the slightly different lifestyle. I knew almost everyone thanks to Andre and his knowledge of the whole town.

I found out he did a variety of jobs to help out and lived alone with his retired father only until a traveler needed a place to crash which gave them rent money too. He was pretty well off. As for me, I spent my days either helping him or my grandmother. If not I was dragging Andre off into the woods so I could start taking pictures. I read when I couldn't do anything else. When the days started getting hotter we would both go down to the lake for a swim. It was there I begged him to teach me how to hunt again. We picked up on lessons that very same day right after lunch. At night I kept hoping to see the wolf I had met twice already but it never showed up again. I kept my eyes open but had no luck. I was tempted to go off on my own, since that was the only time it appeared to me, but thought against it. I was too much of a chicken to do it. Plus, I didn't want to get on my grandmother's bad side or disappoint Andre so I stayed put even though my curiosity was rising to extremes. It quickly became apparent that Andre was sometimes too busy to provide me with the knowledge I constantly needed so I kept returning to the idea of just sneaking off one day to explore on my own. I then recalled that I had not seen Jade for some time after that first meeting.

I found myself wondering what she was doing more often. She was a recurring thought along with my plans to go back home with Andre later today when he was done with work. I had to gather the rest of my things and break the news to my mother and sister. I knew they both didn't want to see me leave permanently, even though Trina wouldn't admit it, but I finally found a place I wanted to be. I went over my thoughts as I sat on the back porch, the day almost gone. I was currently trying to sketch the eyes of the wolf but it didn't look nearly as good as I had hoped. I frowned and looked up at the trees on the edge of my grandmother's property. I glanced back at the sliding door to make sure she wasn't in the kitchen and then set aside the sketch pad. I crept out to stand next to a tree and then leaned against it with my hands to look out at the dense woods beyond. I thought I heard movement to my right and hoped it was the wolf. I followed the sound as it led me away from home. I didn't think of the danger I could be in nor the consequences. I was too excited at the prospect of seeing the wolf again that I just didn't think at all. I stopped to listen again when a hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder. I shrieked and spun around to face Jade and her amused smirk.

"Well hello there, Vega. Long time no see," she greeted, that smirk of hers twisting into something sly. I wondered if she always looked like she knew something I didn't.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, holding a hand to my heart as if I could get it to slow down. She was too good at sneaking around. If Andre hadn't even known she was behind him then I most certainly wouldn't have either. She raised a slender brow at me and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean what am **I** doing here? What are **you** doing here on **my** property?" she retorted. I looked around and saw trees, trees, and more trees. I really had to figure out how the land was divided around here before I ticked someone off.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I hurried to apologize, figuring that was all I could do. I rushed to remove myself but Jade grabbed my arm in a vice grip before I could.

"Relax Vega, you're fine. I was just about to go try my hand at hunting. Wanna join?" she offered, holding up a bow I hadn't seen until then. The quiver strapped on her back was full of arrows.

"Sure, but um, do you know your way around the woods? Because I don't," I admitted. She smiled and began walking away.

"Of course I do. I've lived here all my life. What makes you think I haven't checked every corner of it yet?" she answered confidently. Maybe that was a stupid question to ask. Oh well, I probably seem incompetent to her anyway.

"Well, I've lived in the village nearby all my life but I haven't really been able to go in the woods. I'm not allowed to," I told her honestly, too late to realize she could make fun of me for it. The grin on her face hinted that she would but she didn't say anything about it.

"You're with me so you should be fine. Just follow my lead," she instructed. I nodded and followed her straight into the clustered trees. There was one other thing I was supposed to watch out for, and that was Jade. Yet here I was willingly following her. What was I doing? Andre was right, she reeled me in without me knowing but I couldn't find it in me to put distance between us now that I ran into her again. I wanted to get to know her, but, was she really as bad as both Andre and grandmother said she was? I guess there was only one way to find out. Jade seemed to be telling the truth when she said she knew the woods because she wasted no time maneuvering through the plant life without trouble. She fell into a crouch suddenly and I quickly copied. Her posture was focused and intense, her eyes looking ahead. She seemed to belong in this environment where I felt out of place but willing to adjust.

"Look over there," she whispered, pointing straight in front of us. I subconsciously leaned closer to her to see where she pointed. I could feel her body heat radiating off her, my side almost pressed against hers. I peered ahead and saw a deer not too far away. She held the bow up and then pulled out an arrow. Her bow looked fancier than Andre's bow. More powerful. She held it in front of me and shook it when I didn't move to take it. Wait, she wanted **me** to do it? I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Scared, Vega? Look, I know you hunt with Harris so this should be familiar. I'll help you," she muttered, teasing at first but lightening toward the end. I wanted to ask her how she knew that but I had no time to. She grabbed my hands and positioned them where they needed to be on the bow. In one fluid motion she pulled me to my feet and used her body to form fit mine into the proper stance. Her hold tightened my hands on the bow, but on the string, all she had to do was coax my hand to pull back.

"Focus, aim, and fire when you feel the time is right," she spoke soothingly, her breath on my neck. Her voice, body, and overall presence made me calm and in control. I inhaled and let it out slowly. I did as I was told and then let the arrow fly. It cut through the air with precision, striking the deer in the neck. It jumped in surprise and stumbled, unable to properly take off. With a subtle cue from Jade I reached back to retrieve another arrow and readied it. I took aim and let it fly, striking the back leg and bringing the deer careening to the ground. Jade moved from my side and darted over to the deer. She deftly drew a thick hunting knife from the belt at her waist and ended the deer's suffering. She wiped off the blade on a patch of grass and then sheathed the knife. I walked over to her, glancing down at the deer.

"We make a good team," she commented with a smirk directed my way. I grinned and hung the bow over my shoulder.

"Yeah, we do," I replied, feeling shy because of her compliment. She nodded and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"I got the deer before nightfall. You owe me that fifty," she spoke into it.

"_Darn it, Jade. That's not fair. You cheated somehow. I just know it."_

The voice coming from the device sounded sulky. I wondered who that could be when Jade responded.

"Stop your bitching, Cat. I'm bringing the deer over as proof," she responded. There was grumbling and then a quick 'ok'. Jade clipped the device back at her waist and turned to me.

"Mind helping me?" she asked casually.

"Uhhh, what are you going to do with it?" I questioned her. Jade smiled and shrugged.

"Show it off and then give it to the wolf pack," she replied easily. Her smirk was back as she knelt down to yank out the two arrows to replace them back in the quiver.

"Ok, I guess…I'll help you get this…yeah," I responded uncertainly. She laughed and smacked my shoulder.

"Come on then, Vega. Grab that end," she ordered me. I sighed and helped her move the deer. I wasn't going to lie, it was heavy, but Jade seemed to be doing just fine. She led me out to her black truck parked in her driveway and we loaded the deer in the bed.

"Are you even allowed to hunt here?" I questioned her.

"You know, I'm not sure, but I'm known for not following rules," she answered, retrieving her bow from me before brushing past me to get in the truck. I stayed where I was, stunned that she was so close just seconds ago.

"Hey, Vega," she called to me, climbing back out of the truck to lean against it.

"Yeah?" I replied, walking over to lean next to her, strangely confident. She reached out and gently grabbed me by the chin.

"Thanks for the help, sharpshooter. We should hang out more often," she told me, voice silky smooth, making me lean in. Her mouth was a centimeter from mine and all I wanted to do was close the space between us, but I just couldn't. She was scrambling my thought process, making it hard to decide if this was a good idea or not. She smiled and brushed her lips to mine. It was barely anything but I was hooked, addicted. She turned away and got in the truck before I could react. It rumbled to life and scared the fudge out of me. I skittered away, only able to stare at her.

"See ya around, Vega," she stated, giving me a salute. She drove away and I watched her go, unable to take my mind off her lips touching mine. What was it about her that had me hooked since I first laid eyes on her? I shook my head to clear away all thoughts of her and then hurried home. Andre was probably already there, and knowing him, he was probably looking for me. I had just set foot in the backyard when Andre burst out the back door. Phew, close call.

"Where were you? This is the third time I checked out here!" he exclaimed. I flinched. Or not a close call at all, just late.

"I was, um, I-I got distracted," I choked out. Well, that wasn't exactly lying. I just didn't say who distracted me. He stared me down and I could tell he was analyzing my features for any clue to the truth.

"You're red. Is that a blush or were you running?" he questioned, taking the short set of stairs down to stand in front of me. At the mention of blushing I heated up more. No, I couldn't think of Jade now!

"I was running," I mumbled, looking down at my feet. He hummed in thought and then shrugged. At least he wasn't interrogating me like I thought he would.

"Fine, let's get going. I don't want to have to camp out more than needed on this trip," he told me, his voice easing back into a lighter tone. I let out my held breath and nodded, following him back inside where my grandmother greeted us with some food before we would leave. We ate in silence, my grandmother watching me with a bewildered expression and Andre staring at me with a steady yet thoughtful gaze. Both looked like they were trying to solve me like a puzzle. It was unnerving. By the time Andre and I set out it was barely starting to get dark but we still had some time to spare so we picked up the pace. We pushed on two miles or so more before turning in for the night. After Andre fell asleep I stayed up. I was hoping the wolf would show itself again. I wanted to know why it kept following me. It felt like a long lost friend who I wanted to get to know better. I closed my eyes and tried to relax but they snapped open when I heard a growl. I looked around in panic but saw nothing. I tried to force myself to sleep but it wouldn't come. I was on my side, facing the now dead flames, when heat pressed to my back. I tensed and slowly looked over my shoulder to see the sleek form of the black wolf. It was curled next to me, vivid eyes on me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned it quietly. The ears flicked and then it laid down its head next to where I would be laying down. I sighed and laid down too. The wolf's warm breath blew across my face and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the moist breeze. I wouldn't be able to sleep at this rate. Without a second thought I reached over and patted the wolf on the head softly.

"Breathe that way," I commanded tiredly, feeling oddly sleepy now that my wolf was here. My wolf? Odd I thought of it that way. It raised its head to look down at me and then laid back down with its muzzle facing away. I ran my hand through the soft fur of its back as thanks and then let myself fall into sleep. In the morning I belatedly realized the wolf had understood my request. I looked around after immediately feeling the cold at my back. My wolf was gone. I looked over to see Andre stretching out. For once I woke up on time. We ate before packing up and heading out. We walked quickly by day to save time and camped out for a short time through the night. Even though I hadn't seen my wolf again for a couple days I was still hopeful. Before I knew it, it was dark again but we were almost home. This time when we slept I was awakened by a snarl and then scuffling far away in the bushes. I glanced over at Andre who was still dead asleep. I sat up with a start when a yelp echoed through the woods. Paws beating the ground followed and then silence. My black wolf appeared again, limping slightly. I was instantly worried for it without hesitation.

"Hey, are you ok?" I whispered, reaching out to run my hand over its head. It whimpered and licked at my wrist. I had the crazy urge to hug the poor wolf and was about to act on it when Andre had finally woken up and caught me.

"Tori, get away from it!" he shouted, drawing his bow swiftly.

"No Andre, wait!" I cried out, but he already took aim and the arrow flew through the air. It skimmed me and almost hit the wolf but it jumped back. It growled and moved to stand its ground in front of me just as Andre was drawing another arrow. This shot struck the wolf in the side when it relocated to shield me. It whimpered and then took off into the woods. I ran after it without a second thought. I heard Andre calling for me but I didn't listen. The wolf galloped away on unsteady feet but it was still faster than me. A sudden drop in the ground sent it skidding and then I was too. We both tumbled over an incline and laid in the dirt below. The wolf whined not too far away and reached back to bite at the arrow. It snapped in its jaws, the point still stuck. The wolf's ears flicked back as teeth were bared. I clumsily got to my feet and held out my hands, wary of the injured animal.

"I'll get it. It's ok. I'm going to help you," I panted, trying to stay calm and hoping it understood me again. It barked at me and then got up to jog away. I tripped and fell in my haste to follow. I heard a howl full of pain ahead of me but that was quickly replaced by a very human sounding growl of frustration. I was confused but pushed myself to follow the sound. I stumbled through the waist high foliage and came upon a pale body curled in the dirt. Her black hair and piercing eyes were a dead give-away.

"Jade?" I questioned in shock. She closed her eyes and looked away, her fingers grasping at the broken arrow buried in her side. The red seeping from the wound contrasted with her fair skin as it ran down her side.

"Don't just stand there, Vega. Help me! It's the least you could do for me after blocking that crappy shot from Harris," she snarled. I kept my eyes on the injury so I wouldn't think too much about the fact that she was stark naked. I couldn't help but notice the ugly bruise on her thigh though, which was slowly disappearing. I nodded dumbly and crouched down to grasp the arrow with one hand and place my other on her side to use as leverage. Her skin burned against my own. I looked up at her fierce gaze and then tugged hard. She clenched her teeth and winced but nothing more. My hand was still resting on her so I felt when her skin heated up under my hand and then the hole in her side sealed up right before my eyes. She glanced over in the direction of footsteps crashing towards us and then back to me. She looked like she wanted to say something but instead she pushed my hand away and took off. I blinked once and she was the strong black wolf again, darting under cover. I stood there, too astonished to move.

"Tori! Oh my gosh, I thought it hurt you or somethin'! Please tell me you're ok!" Andre pleaded with worry as soon as his hands gripped my shoulders. I looked over at him, not quite seeing him at first. I focused and then opened my mouth to speak but couldn't.

"It's ok, Tor. Let's just get you home. We can stay there for the night and head back tomorrow," he advised as he steered me back to camp. I nodded and let him guide me, unable to do much else. We eventually packed up and arrived at my old home to my mother's delight. Trina was home and her fiancé, Beck was over. That was good and bad in my book, but I couldn't deny how happy I was to see my family. I really did miss them. We sat down to eat and I told them everything. Everything except the mysterious girl, Jade West who I felt closer to now that I was sure I knew what no one else knew about her. I couldn't help keeping her out of all our conversations, something I was sure only Andre took notice of. I could see him giving me a questioning look every time I avoided anything that had to do with her. I just met his eyes and shrugged.

If that wasn't enough, Trina's fiancé always had his eyes on me. It would have creeped me out if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was looking at me. But even they looked away once in a while. He just plain stared at me the whole time. I didn't like it at all. Did no one but me see this? When dinner was over Trina and Beck left to her room while I took my old room and Andre crashed in the living room. I looked out my window and wondered where Jade was. After all, now that I knew she was the wolf who followed me around I began to wonder what she did in her free time. I suddenly remembered that smirk twisting her features, a secret she always held. Was that it? The memory of us hunting that deer came to mind and then what she said about giving it to the wolves. Were there more? Did I basically help her catch dinner? I shuddered at the thought, hugged myself as I buried myself in the blankets, and then tried to go to sleep.


	4. We Shall Stand Tall

**Who got to see the new Sam & Cat? I did. I don't usually watch the show but I just had to for Jade. Things didn't go as planned but someone got hurt so Jade was happy. That's all that matters right?**

* * *

><p>I wasn't even aware of falling asleep until I jumped awake the next morning. I totally forgot the neighbor next door owned a very punctual and loud rooster. Random <strong>and<strong> annoying. I groggily got up and got ready for the day then resolved to take a walk since Andre wasn't ready yet. I went outside to sit on the old stone water well and just stared up at the sky like I often did when I was a kid. It was my thinking spot.

"Lovely day isn't it?" a deep voice questioned. It sounded familiar but still made me jump in surprise. Now where did I hear that voice before? I turned around to see Trina's fiancé walk up to me with a wave and a smile. Oh man, the creep. I had to admit, he was good looking, but I didn't like the vibe he gave off. He moved to sit by me and I subconsciously scooted away.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed quietly, my eyes watching him carefully. We sat in silence after that which was only broken when the wind blew by, rustling the trees. It upset my hair and got it in my face. He reached out to help but I quickly smacked his hand away and did it myself. I was immediately embarrassed for my actions.

"I'm sorry. I just, I don't like being touched or anyone in my personal bubble," I muttered apologetically, my thoughts calling me a liar in the form of Jade more than in my space. He narrowed his eyes at me as if he knew I was lying but it smoothed away to be replaced by a suave smile.

"No worries. I can understand that," he replied amiably enough. I nodded and looked at the ground.

"Thanks, I guess," I mumbled. I was still rigid and uncomfortable. I didn't like it one bit.

"So, I see you enjoy being over there. I travel to town when I'm on business errands and I think I've seen you around," he commented.

"Yeah, you might have," I said with a shrug, still looking at the ground so I didn't have to meet his gaze.

"Then I think I'm not mistaken when I say I might have seen you with that troublemaker," he accused. I stiffened at the tense tone to his voice. We both knew he didn't mean Andre. He seemed genuinely angry for some reason, but he remained calm.

"What does that matter to you?" I asked him, my own voice strengthening to defend Jade. He grunted and slid from his perch to face me.

"You reek of her. I can smell her all over you. Tell me, has she made her move yet? Are you hers now?" he demanded bitterly. I looked up quickly at those words. He couldn't possibly know about her. Could he? Did that make him a wolf thing too?

"What are you talking about?" I inquired, playing dumb. He snarled and grabbed my shirt to bring me closer.

"You know what I mean. Don't play games with me," he warned, his tone serious, almost a growl.

"I really don't," I responded, my voice wavering no matter how hard I tried to stay calm.

"I'll make her regret getting involved with you. You were supposed to be **mine** and I'll make it that way if it's the last thing I do," he stated, his other hand moving to run down my back. I grabbed at his fist tangled in my shirt and tried to get loose but I couldn't. He moved to stroke my cheek and then drifted down to my waist, then further to my thigh, too close for comfort. His eyes had a dangerous fire in them. I tried yanking away one last time before he was forcefully torn off me. I fell against the well and looked up in time to see Jade knocking Beck over with a punch to the jaw. She then picked him up and shoved him away so that she stood between me and him. He stumbled but didn't fall, his expression furious.

"Get your filthy hands off her, Beckett. I marked her. She's mine," Jade snarled, standing in front of me. She was fully clothed this time around. I was thankful for that. And as much as I was glad she showed up when she did I wasn't happy with what she said. I was no one's anything. I wasn't some object to be owned. I opened my mouth to argue but slammed it shut at Beck's next words.

"Yes, you marked her a lot. I can smell that. But you still don't own her. You haven't claimed her so she's still up for grabs. She's already been given to me so rightfully she's mine," he snarled back. What the heck was going on?

"Well sucks to be you then because as you said, she's up for grabs, and you can **bet** I'll make sure she stays with me," Jade retorted. Beck began pacing, his angry gaze flicking from Jade to me and then back to Jade.

"This isn't over. I **will **have her. When I do, I'll have my mate and become Alpha. Then I'll take over your pack and kill anyone who gets in my way," he threatened. Jade growled and bared her now sharp canines at him.

"Get the fuck out of here, Beckett. Crawl back to your own Vega and leave mine alone or you'll regret it," she threatened. Her body was more than simply tense. She actually looked like an angry dog with its hackles raised with the way she stared him down. Beck sneered and eventually stepped back.

"I couldn't care less about that other Vega. If anything, she's nothing but a second choice," he scoffed. My anger flew sky high at that. I pushed off the well to get to my feet but Jade grabbed my arm and yanked me back. Her touch scorched me, her temperature through the roof.

"Then go back to her. You deserve to settle for second best," Jade calmly stated. I wanted to yell at her for such a comment at my sister but it also flattered me that she agreed I was the best. The best what, I wasn't sure, nor did I want to find out, but still. I was too caught up in the double meaning so I couldn't say anything. I resolved to just stay quiet instead. He opened his mouth to retaliate but closed it. He stalked forward and pointed a finger in Jade's face. I flinched, hoping he didn't get too close to me, but he had stopped so that his finger was literally inches from Jade's face.

"She's mine, Jade. I don't care how many times you mark her with your scent. You may break the rules all you want but don't think I won't either. I can play your games too," he warned.

"Get your finger out of my face before you lose it," Jade responded calmly yet the words rumbled from some deep place that made me shiver. Power seemed to wash over her in waves, bathing me in energy I had no name for. Beck removed his finger with a scowl.

"Until next time, West," he stated, turning away to head back.

"I'll be waiting," she called after him. He kept walking, unconcerned. Once he was gone I could feel Jade loosening up beside me. She dropped my arm and backed away.

"I'm not sorry for dragging you into this, but I am sorry you would have always had to deal with that dick no matter what," she mumbled, looking away.

"Jade, you better start explaining-" I began, but my sentence was cut short by Andre. We both turned to see him calling for me but he was facing the away. He didn't see me behind him yet. I looked back at Jade to see she was already gone. Dammit, I needed her to stick around.

"Tori, there you are!" Andre exclaimed, jogging over to me once he turned around.

"Come on, we have to get going," he told me, grabbing me by the arm in the exact place Jade had held me. The difference was startling. I followed him reluctantly as he dragged me home. I said my good-byes, wanting to warn Trina about Beck before I left, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I would have to warn her through a letter and make it look like I heard someone gossiping or something. I didn't want to be around when she blew a gasket at the news. So, I hugged her and my mother, then Andre and I were off again, carrying the rest of my belongings. We made it so close to town in a new yet tiring record of a few days so I wanted to go straight through the last night to keep that going but Andre refused. We set up camp and then walked into town early the next morning. I was glad Jade didn't show up that night but I figured we would meet up again soon enough. I realized neither one of us could stay away from each other for long anyway. Andre helped me drop my stuff off in in my new room and then he left to lead a few tours. Just like that he was off to work again. It was like none of that even happened. But it did. The worst part was, now that I was back, Jade wasn't around like I thought she would be.

I spent another week organizing my now permanent room with the help of my grandmother. She gave me advice on how the décor should look, what clothes lasted better out here, especially now that it was starting to get cold, and even bought me new furniture. I stayed busy with the task as well as help Andre when he needed it. Anything to keep my mind off Beck and the conversation between him and Jade. With summer coming to a close, school was back in session. For those already attending they would be returning, but for me it was all new. Andre was of course there to show me around and support me when I needed it but he was a senior and surprised me with the knowledge that he participated in a lot of clubs so he was almost always busy. That left me alone for some time as I tried searching out Jade. Either I couldn't find her or she spotted me and kept her distance. I didn't know what was going on with her but I had to find out. I headed for the library at lunch, having seen her there the most so she must love to frequently visit it. I idly wandered down the aisles, trying to inconspicuously look for her only to run into someone else. I crashed into him and then scrambled to apologize as I had knocked all of his book out of his hands.

"I'm so sorry! I was looking for someone and I didn't see you!" I apologized, rushing to gather the fallen books. He just laughed and knelt to help.

"It's ok. Hey, are you looking for Jade?" he asked me. I froze, unable to answer. How did he know?

"You're Tori, right?" he went on, his kind voice making me look up into blue eyes. He had dark brown hair, a narrow face, and a toned body. I blushed, hoping he didn't notice I had subtly checked him out.

"Yeah, I'm her, Tori, I mean. Um, you've heard of me or…?" I stammered, standing now that he had all his books gathered.

"Yeah, my sister is always buggin' about you. Says you can't just stay out of trouble," he commented with a chuckle.

"Your sister?" I inquired, brows furrowed. Was he a wolf too?

"Jade. I'm sure you've met. You know, tall, pale, and all around bossy," he clarified jokingly.

"I didn't know Jade had a brother," I replied.

"Oh, well, I'm not her real brother. We met when I was adopted into her family. I'm two years younger than her so she just began treating me like an annoying little brother," he explained. That made him a year younger than me since Jade was a year older than me, the same age as Andre. He didn't sound at all bitter about how he was treated though. In fact, he sounded happy.

"Oh, ok. Nice to meet you…" I began, holding out my hand and waiting for his name. He shifted the books to one arm effortlessly and took my hand in his.

"Ryan," he supplied.

"Ryan, nice to meet you," I repeated. He nodded and let my hand go.

"Nice to finally meet you too," he said with a smirk I swear he picked up from Jade. Speaking of Jade, she seemed to appear out of nowhere, stomping over to us.

"Ry, what the hell are you doing in the fiction section? I told you we had to look in the non-fiction section," she admonished. I hid a smile and giggle behind my hand while I watched them interact. Ryan, or Ry as Jade called him, was whining and trying to get his way but Jade wasn't having it. She sent him away and then turned to me with her brows slanted down and her arms crossed. She was the picture of a scolding older sibling.

"Staying out of trouble, Vega?" she addressed me, her tone light again and loosing that authoritative quality she used on Ryan to replace it with a more playful one now that she was talking to me. I smiled and then shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. There isn't much I can get into here, can I?" I replied cheekily. She chuckled and advanced on me slowly, making me back up until I had nowhere to go, the bookcase at my back. She leaned in and rested her right hand on a shelf by my shoulder, her left hand interlaced with my right hand.

"You never know. With you, anything is possible. You might even get a paper cut and I'd have to baby you," she teased, leaning a fraction of an inch closer. Her grip on my hand tightened slightly. I stared at her, dazed by her close proximity.

"Maybe I'll get into trouble just so you can save me," I told her boldly even though it was just a whisper. She smirked in amusement and shook her head.

"Of course you would," she responded, kissing my cheek briefly before pulling away. I didn't want her to go, but a glance at the clock overhead told us class would be starting soon.

"Looks like our time is up. See you around," she said in farewell. She looked at me over her shoulder as she walked over to the checkout desk where Ryan was already handling the books. I watched them exit and then waited a minute after the bell before leaving too. After that day in the library, I hated to admit it, but Jade seemed like she was avoiding me. When I managed to ask her about it she said she was just busy dealing with something. She would never say what it was but I didn't push for more answers. Whatever it was, it was important to her so I left it alone. I would sometimes hang with Ryan when I really got bored. He always knew when I needed the company somehow. I welcomed his presence and the other he sometimes brought with him, two boys and a girl. Ryan was the youngest followed by a boy named Mike who was a month older than him, the girl my age was named Charlotte, and the older guy who beat me by three months was named Hector.

It took me a random day before winter break to realize that they were all wolves. The way they interacted and the little things they said or did clued me in after the long time spent with them. It was like watching a litter of puppies playing together. I could even catch little hints the rare times Jade swung by to check on us, although she hid it a little better. She was more like a mother around them. They treated her with a cross between respect and sibling rivalry. She had to be the leader of the pack. By the time the day ended I was heading outside to walk home. Snow had fallen some more and I looked out to the thick blanket of white. I had a love/hate relationship with the current weather. It was beautiful but cold and I didn't like being cold. I let out a sigh when I stepped out, pulling my thick jacket closer to me and adjusting my scarf. I took a handful of steps forward only to stop when I heard the familiar raucous of the pack bursting outside.

"Vegz, wait up, dude!" Ryan called to me. I rolled my eyes at the nickname but turned to look back at the three with a smile. They all had nicknames for each other. Now that I was a part of their group, I had one too. Ryan was called Ry, Charlotte was called Charlie, Mike was called Mikey, and Hector was called Hex. They wouldn't tell me Jade's nickname as she didn't like it spoken aloud and warned them not to tell me. Instead, they joked that it was Lone Wolf, or LW for short. Ryan howled dramatically every time someone said it, making me laugh. Jade didn't seem to mind and even cracked a small smile at the joke.

"I'm waiting," I called back to them. They jostled me a little when they finally reached me.

"LW told us to keep an eye on you," Hector announced in his calm tone, Ryan letting out his usual howl at the name. Hector only quirked the corner of his lips up, his expression still tranquil. With his dark clothes, which seemed to follow an almost gothic look, he was the most level headed of the three. Maybe Jade's style of clothing rubbed off on him a little too much? He looked good in it though. Charlotte raised a brow at Ryan's antics but still smiled. I groaned at the news and they laughed.

"Sure, whatever you say, bodyguards," I mumbled. It was almost a running gag among us. Jade was obsessed with keeping me safe since the day I had that run in with Beck. I didn't yet understand what the deal was between them but I had a sinking feeling it must be really bad for Jade to strengthen my protection. It was that or Ryan's opinion, which he never failed to bring up once in a while.

"We may be your bodyguards, but we're your bodyguards of _love_," he corrected, putting a suggestive emphasis on the last word. Charlotte snickered next to me, pushing back her long blonde hair and then linking my arm with hers. She never missed the chance to tease the boys or throw out some snarky attitude rich words, a trait she might have gotten from Jade too. Just like Ryan's smirk. She seemed like someone who would belong in the city but she never had any intention to go there.

"Don't start, Ry," I warned him.

"What? It's true! I swear she wants you to be her-" he began only for Charlotte to strategically trip him. He let out a yelp and fell headfirst into the snow. Mikey guffawed while he helped Ryan up. He flicked his strangely styled dark blond hair out of his face and adjusted his leather jacket and shades afterwards. I swear, Mikey deserved to be in a band somewhere with his style. He might have even been from the city. He was the intuitive and information savvy one of the group, reading people like a book like Jade did to anyone she came in contact with. It was weird to watch and scary for the one being torn apart by her gaze. It came to my attention at that moment that each of them were connected to her in some way, proving that they looked up to her. It was an amazing element of the pack dynamic.

"What he meant to say was, Jade really likes you even if she doesn't want to admit it or show it. She gets a little out of hand when it comes to the things she cares about," he told me, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I mean, she was really defensive over us back when we became a pack but now she trusts us to be off on our own," Hector added with a nod.

"I never needed as much help as you boys," Charlotte spoke up confidently with a smile.

"Whatever, Charlie," Ryan retorted, pushing her. She dropped my arm and pushed him back so that he fell into the deep snow again. When he stood it was to wage a snowball war. We immediately broke up into teams and spread out, using the whole road back to my house as a battlefield. Charlotte and I were a team while Mike and Ryan were a team. Hector called points like a referee. When we made it home it was to see Andre and Jade talking on the patio steps. I stopped to stare at the odd sight. Jade instantly knew I was there because she looked over at me, her frustrated features lightening a little.

"We'll talk later, Harris," she dismissed him. He scowled at her, clearly unhappy, but stood. Although it was really cold, none of the wolves really tried to dress warm. They wore long sleeves, pants, and jackets so that they didn't stand out, but never more than that. Their temperature easily kept them warm and Jade was no different. She waltzed over to us in her usual dark colors in the form of a low cut long sleeve, leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. She gave the pack a silent order to disperse and they complied.

"Come on, Vega," she ordered, grabbing my hand and leading me down the road after tossing Andre my bag. I remained quiet, letting her start the conversation when she wanted to. She began after leading us into her backyard where she sat down on the steps. I plopped down next to her, following her lead because she still gripped my hand in hers.

"There's been barely any trouble with Beckett. I thought I should let you know you're safe as long as you have us," she mentioned.

"But, why am I in danger in the first place?" I asked her timidly.

"I'll tell you some other time. I just wanted you to know I won't let anything happen to you," she answered, looking down at the white ground and squeezing my hand gently. I returned the squeeze, catching the small smile on her face.

"So, um, Jade?" I began carefully. She hummed her response to let me know she was listening, so I continued.

"Why don't you like your nickname?" I said quickly, rushing in my haste to get it all out before she stopped me. A hard edged frown marred her features. She pulled away from me and clasped her hands together, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands.

"It was what my father called me," she whispered, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Your real father?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, my foster father. My parents were wolves that…well, they weren't respected among the pack and in their human community. I was always thought to be the same. I was never expected to be more. I was put down constantly until Alec brought me into his pack after they died when I was five. He adopted me and trained me, taught me everything I know now. He showed me who I really was. He made me who I am today and I couldn't be more proud. I loved him like he was my father and he loved me like I was his daughter," she shared, smiling a little to try and remember the good times, but it was weak and her voice was cracking. She closed her eyes and wiped at them even though no tears had fallen. I waited patiently for her to continue.

"My parents hated him for taking in anyone who needed it whether they were a part of our pack or those who had gotten lost while traveling, new pack members who passed through, just because they didn't 'belong' here. That was how the others were found. They were all orphans like me. I guess it's ironic that he was the one to take me in after my parents died. He was of German descent so he still had an accent. He taught me a little bit of German but I never really cared to learn. There's only one word I still remember to this day. It was what he nicknamed me. He called me _juwel_ which means gem. After he was killed I didn't want to hear it spoken anymore, in German or English. It hurt too much. I'm sorry if I made a big deal out of it," she muttered, her breathing suggesting she was having a hard time keeping in what I knew she should be letting out; the pain of losing a loved one.

"No, it's fine. I understand, and the others do too. It's ok," I assured her. She sucked in an unsteady breath and then let it out heavily, leaning over to rest her head on my shoulder. My eyes widened but I shyly held her, my arm slipping around her middle. We let silence take over from there. It felt nice being able to comfort Jade, someone who I thought to be so strong and put together, but here she was letting me hold her while she was vulnerable. I loved every second of it. That is, up until the pack made their appearance.


	5. A Distant Aroma

**There is a load of information in this chapter so heads up! If anything is still unclear feel free to leave me your questions. I know I might have screwed up somewhere in there so I'll probably have to clarify. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sound of the pack approaching made us both sit up straight. Jade stood just as the others came into the yard. Her posture was a pillar of strength now with no trace of how she felt before. She wanted to be strong for her pack, I could see it in the way she swiftly gathered herself. It was then I silently promised to be the one she could go to when she needed a break. After all, everyone needed one once in a while no matter how strong they were.<p>

"Hey, anyone up for another snowball war?" Ryan proposed, lifting his hand to show the ball of snow he already obtained. Jade smiled slyly and hopped off the stairs, all traces of her cracked and miserable state gone.

"Another one?" I spoke up.

"Who won before?" Jade questioned, looking from me to them. Ryan grumbled an answer which Charlotte had no problem repeating.

"The girls kicked these guys' butts," she crowed, giving the air a fist pump. Jade glanced back at me with a raised brow.

"You're telling me you three were beaten by them two?" Jade asked, gesturing to the boys and then the girls.

"No, I was the ref," Hector said matter-of-factly, like that made all the difference.

"Well, then it's girls against boys again. Hurry and find cover," Jade established. The guys rushed to do so, clearly fearing Jade.

"With me on the team, we'll own them," she stated confidently. I laughed, standing to walk over to her. The lighthearted mood that fell over us felt better than what had happened not too long ago. Jade shared a part of herself with me. I couldn't be any happier than I was now even if the memories were bad ones. I wanted to be there for her in any way I could. The snowball fight began with Charlotte cheering while we made a fort topped with spikes for added effect. Ryan jeered at us in return. Mike tried to throw us off guard with an early shot but Jade intervened, smacking it out of the air so that it exploded into a shower of slush. She dusted off her hands and then put them on her hips.

"You just waged war boys," she warned them. They were taken down mercilessly after that. Their fort was in ruins and they were laying on the ground like they had been slain by the time it was all over. They were soaked but I doubted they were cold. I had gotten hit a few times but that was enough to make me a frozen icicle now. Hector sat up to sweep a hand through his dark brown hair and then stood to scrape off the snow sticking to his black trench coat. The other two got up to do the same as him.

"Clean up and head inside. I have to take Vega home," Jade announced. They all said their good-byes but Ryan nudged me while wishing me good luck. I looked at him in confusion, but before he could explain, Jade grabbed him by the back of his jacket and tossed him towards the house. He laughed at her irritated expression and then joined the others inside.

"I don't know what he's told you, but whatever he says, don't put all your trust in it. That kid is a trickster, I swear," she growled. I laughed and took her hand in mine, a bit shy.

"I know," I agreed. She looked down at our hands before leveling her gaze on me. I smiled and she returned it. We walked in silence and stopped outside my house.

"So, I'll see you around. We might be a little busy but maybe we can hang out sometime?" she suggested. I nodded and then leaned in to kiss her cheek before I could think twice about it. She was caught by surprise for once, but her usual confident smirk replaced it in no time.

"See you, Jade," I mumbled. I squeezed her hand once and then slipped away. She stayed put until I was safely inside. I peeked out the window to watch her walk away. She was a pale beauty with the snow surrounding her. I couldn't help thinking what the black wolf would look like in the snow. I mused on the image while I greeted my grandmother then joined her watching TV. When winter break came around it was full of so much to do that I barely had time to say a quick hello to the pack members in passing. I helped out with shopping and the Christmas dinner. I spent Christmas day with my mom and Trina who were visiting. Thankfully, with no Beck, because he couldn't come. Or more than likely, that he didn't want to with Jade's pack nearby.

I spent the rest of my days being lazy until school would return again. The snow began to come less often now. It wasn't so thick anymore so I knew there would only be a week or two left of snowy days. I decided to spend the day outside sketching. I slipped out back and took a seat on the steps. My grandmother was out at a friend's house and I was beginning to feel the onset of boredom. With Andre busy and the pack practically gone I was on my own. I started a new attempt at drawing the wolf within Jade when the very subject of my art trotted out from the trees. I looked up to see the graceful dark black shape make a path through blank white snow. Her paw prints left a neat trail behind her. She was beautiful even in this form.

"Hey," I said, raising a hand to sweep over her head, brushing back her ears. She licked at my hand affectionately and then curled up to sit by my feet. I tilted my head at her thoughtfully and then got up to sit in front of her. She raised her head to look at me but I just got comfortable and propped my sketchbook on my leg so that I could draw her. She understood what I was doing because she laid back down and held still. When I was done with the rough sketch I showed her. She looked at it then to me before getting up. She shook out her coat and began walking back to the woods.

"Oh, so you were just making sure I was ok," I guessed. She stopped to look back at me. She seemed to be waiting for something. I took a step towards her but she darted away. I groaned at her quick departure, and despite telling myself not to, I threw aside my book and pencil to follow her. I tracked her down by using her paw prints but I quickly lost her when I reached an area that was more dirt than snow. I sighed and decided to head home, but when I turned, I heard the sound of something coming towards me from behind. I spun back around in fear just as Jade appeared, dressed in a loose shirt and ripped pants. She grabbed me by the front of my shirt, anger clear in her eyes.

"What is the matter with you? How many times does everyone have to tell you to stay put? I knew testing you was a good idea. Why did you follow me?" she growled.

"I-I don't know. I just-" I stammered. She pushed me away and then shook her head.

"You really don't know how to stay out of trouble, do you? See, I told Harris you can't just stay put. He told me he would watch you but you always seem to be alone. I think he underestimates you," Jade muttered while she began to pace. So that was what Andre and Jade had been talking about that day. They were discussing keeping an eye on me. It made sense that they were both worried. It made me feel bad for constantly making them worry. Jade stopped to stand in front of me, gripping my shoulders gently this time, her eyes caring yet still retaining a hard edge to them. She was serious and she wanted me to understand what she told me.

"No going into the woods alone, at all. I don't care for your excuses, just please…I want you to be safe," she told me, starting off stern and unyielding only for her voice to go soft, almost pleading. Her eyes softened too, her hands dropping off me to cross over her chest. I nodded and looked down at my feet, feeling guilty and unable to look her in the eyes. My curiosity would seriously kill me one day. Her fingers lifted my head up gently. I allowed her to, getting lost in her soulful gaze when our eyes met.

"Promise me you'll be more careful, Tori," she asked of me. I took her hand in mine when I nodded and then subconsciously pulled her closer to me. I watched as her eyes focused on my lips before flicking back up to my eyes, a silent request I accepted with a smile. She pulled me to her and then she was kissing me. I gasped at the passion she was exuding. She allowed me to regain my composure, but afterwards, we were connected by our lips again. She held me in her arms and stroked my back while all I could do was bury a hand in her hair and grip the back of her neck with the other to keep her pressed to me. She broke the kiss and pulled away, panting heavily. She gazed into my eyes with adoration and a light smile I haven't seen on her face yet.

"Until next time my little _singvogel_," she whispered in my ear. Her nose brushed my cheek followed by her lips and then she was gone, the trees hiding her from my view. Didn't Jade say she forgot all the German words she was taught besides her nickname? I shook my head out of the daze she put me in and then jogged back home to safety. I would have to ask her what that meant when I got the chance. I spent the rest of my day indoors, hoping it made it easier on Jade. After the long break full of carefully spent time away from the forest, as Jade asked, it was almost torture to have to go back to school. I was lazy and it took me some time to get situated, but with the help of the pack and Andre dragging me off for help just to get me moving, I was up and in routine again. It bothered me more this time when Jade kept her distance once again. With her it was so inconsistent, but I was willing to wait it out, determined to show her that I would always be there for her like she was for me. Because even though I didn't see her much, I knew she was always there. Now that the snow had passed and spring was on its way the weather wasn't so hard to deal with.

The days had warmed up with a passing breeze every now and then. I spent the morning of my first day of the weekend relaxing on my bed after a long shower and found myself thinking back to the first shower I took the day I returned from my old home. The day Jade saved me from Beck. I tried to sniff out Jade's supposed scent on me but I couldn't smell anything. I guess it was a wolf thing. I did pet her a lot and she did lick me. I might have even gotten a little of her blood on me that time I helped her with the arrow, if that counted. That train of thought led to other things having to do with a certain situation I didn't really want to get into because it was sure to make me hot and bothered, a feeling I was associating with Jade more and more often. Something was going on here, and whether it was Jade's animal magnetism or her scent messing with me, I had to find out why all I could do was think of her when I wasn't busy. It was driving me crazy. This was what led me to wander the town the next day when I was bored and had exhausted everything I could. I even read both my favorite books twice in an effort to stay occupied, but that fell flat.

So I went for a walk and realized that I had taken myself to the borderline of the woods without even knowing. I glanced around and then snuck down the path. I wasn't exactly going into the woods after all. It wasn't good reasoning but I couldn't sit around anymore. I shoved my hands in my pockets and told myself I would only walk a little while then turn back before darkness fell. I was on my way down the path when a thought struck me. Jade only showed up when I needed protection. I was told many times that once the sun set it was dangerous. That was probably why Jade slept next to me as a wolf every time I traveled. She appeared back when Andre almost shot me and hit her instead. Was Beck really waiting out there for me? Was that what the strange growls were when I was trying to sleep that one night she showed up injured? I shuddered and looked out at the trees then glanced down at the dusty dirt path. I watched as my feet idly carried me off the path and into the trees. I didn't get far before her voice startled me. I jumped and almost screamed, but I knew it was her, so I held back from showing too much surprise.

"Didn't everyone tell you not to stray from the path?" she questioned, her tone calm but irritated. I could detect the smirk in her voice, and when I turned, there it was.

"Yes, but I was distracted by these beautiful flowers. I thought I should pick some for my grandmother," I responded, wondering why I was teasing her instead of just returning to the path and going home like I planned. She grinned and pushed off the tree she had been leaning against to approach me.

"That won't do, Red," she said, playing along. Her eyes darted down to my red jacket, hand fiddling with it. I stepped back a few steps, crossed my arms, and stood my ground, knowing her touch easily distracted me.

"Why? Because The Big Bad Wolf lurks in these woods?" I shot back defiantly. She faltered on her next step forward but continued.

"Yes," she replied simply. Her eyes locked me in place, those same eyes I had seen on the black wolf so many time. How had I not made the connection before I found out the truth of what she was? The proof was there all along.

"I'm not afraid of her," I challenged. Jade laughed, sauntering closer to run her hand up my arm. I shivered at her fiery touch. I noted that she wasn't holding back like she had before. Her eyes sized me up like I was potential prey. The thought made me shiver again.

"I'm not the one you should be afraid of," she corrected. I frowned at that and thought of Beck again but shoved it away in favor of getting answers.

"Tell me what's going on, Jade. I won't put up with all this anymore and I won't put up with you if I'm left out of something that concerns me," I stated evenly.

"Can't you just trust me?" she questioned with a slightly agitated sigh.

"No," I responded quickly.

"I didn't even mean for you to find out. I never wanted you to know, but Beck was going to-" she tried to explain, but I didn't let her. I had enough.

"No, you are perfectly ok with breaking rules. And as for Beck, I want to know why he's after me," I demanded, not backing down. She growled, a sound I practically felt cut through the air seeing as she was so close to me now.

"You don't know what you're asking for. I agree, you were involved in all this way before your time, but I can guarantee you wouldn't want to know more than you already do. Just stay out of it and let me protect you," she responded, denying what I asked for. Her hand gripped my wrist but I yanked away, unwilling to feel her touch on my skin. I knew I would cave if she touched me. I had to hold on to my focus.

"Tell me," I ordered once more. We stood rigid, face to face, and eyes focused on each other. It was a stand-off neither one of us was backing down from.

"Walk away, Vega," she cautioned, voice clear even after the long silence. Her tone hinted at something brewing just under the surface, though it wasn't enough to make me back down.

"Not a chance, West. I want to know what's going on and you're going to tell me!" I commanded. With a rumbling growl she shoved me back into a tree and held me there. I was scared for half a second that she would tear my throat out or something but I was shocked by what happened instead. Her lips found mine, hungry and forceful. Her hands gripped at my waist and brought me even closer to her. Her scorching body burned me, bringing a heat to my own body I couldn't deny. I resisted for a few seconds before I was returning the kiss with equal force. I wanted her and I could feel her desire for me. Her tongue traced my bottom lip and I instantly opened my mouth so she could delve inside.

Our tongues met in a flurry of passion, her fingers digging into my skin as a moan escaped her mouth. She would probably leave bruises but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her neck and held her against me, my whimper lost in her growl when she began nipping at my neck. Her tongue made a few appearances and then she was sucking at a spot on my neck that made my knees weak. Her arms moved to support me as I leaned back on the tree heavily. A prick of sharp teeth made me gasp but that was when Jade pulled back. She was breathing heavily, and when her eyes returned to mine, they were alive with a storm so strong I wanted nothing more than to drown in them. She closed them and leaned her forehead on mine.

"I told you to walk away," she huffed, sounding sad yet triumphant. It was a strange mix.

"Why?" I asked, just as breathless as her.

"I kept myself away from you so that you could have a way out of all this once I took Beck out of the picture. Now, I'm not so sure," she responded, her eyes opening to spear me with the look she gave me. She still looked sad but it was hopeful this time. Her hand came up to stroke my cheek as our noses brushed. She was practically begging me for more, a dog needing to please, so I gave in and pressed my lips to hers again. I wanted to know what she had meant, but for now I didn't need to know. I didn't want to know. All I wanted to do was kiss Jade until I couldn't anymore. We ended up on the ground when my legs couldn't hold me up anymore and Jade was too busy running her hands over my body to hold me up properly. She was straddling me now, her hot mouth trailing down my neck while her hands slid under my shirt. Her hips pressed down on me once and I moaned, a loud and embarrassing sound. Jade chuckled and did it again only to stop herself from continuing a moment later. She sucked in a sharp breath, frustration clear on her features.

"I want you so bad, Vega. I want you to be mine. You have no idea how much I want to claim you, but this isn't the way it's supposed to be. Damn, but it feels so right," she groaned against my neck. My hands slid down her back, an action that made her body arch. I continued under her shirt where I traveled back up her toned stomach. I didn't want this to end but I sensed this was Jade's limit and mine too. If we continued I had no doubt in my mind that I would let Jade claim me. Whatever that meant. So I traced her body back down until my hands were out from under her shirt and stilling her own on my body.

"Then please, help me understand, Jade. Tell me what I have to do to make this right," I asked her. She sighed and took a few deep breaths, probably to calm down, then removed herself from me. It looked like it took a great deal of effort to accomplish, but she managed. She sat down heavily next to me while I sat up.

"It started way before you were born," she began, stretching her legs out and resting against the tree we had started out using for support, her breathing still forceful. I was breathing hard too. I nodded, and without thinking much about it, I relocated to sit between her legs. I sat so that my back was to her front and then rested against her, my head on her chest over her heart. She smiled and ran a hand through my hair but didn't disapprove.

"There's always been two packs living out here. Every so often we come together to pit two Alpha heirs against each other. The winner gets to pair up with a suitable candidate so that we can become a single strengthened pack under that leader and his mate. It's been our curse to never be able to follow through. It's hard because all my pack wants is to live in peace and avoid attracting attention, but the other pack insists on joining together to take back the land from humans. My parents wanted this and died trying, turning against their own pack so that we killed them out of defense. When Alec took up the Alpha role, things were peaceful," she explained, voice slightly strained when mentioning the man who was more of a father than her own. So then there were more than Jade's pack? How many wolves were really out there? I let my eyes wander the area while I responded.

"In our defense, we haven't really touched much," I spoke truthfully. She nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, but the Oliver pack still want humans out. You see, they planned to attack that little village of yours before, but Alec stood against them and so did the rest of the West pack. Chaos would break out if humans were attacked. We would be hunted down. It was only a matter of time before humans quit being scared and started waging war. Alec had become good friends with a human the day two wolves from the Oliver pack ambushed him out of hate. He was hurt and stuck in his wolf form. He dragged himself to the main road, delirious and in pain, where your father found him," she went on. I gasped but didn't interrupt her. This was information I had wanted to know my whole life. I couldn't believe I was finally getting the answers I craved for so long. I waited patiently while Jade got comfortable, the story on hold for now. When she was settled she picked up where she left off, my heart beating rapidly at the prospect of learning more about what had happened in the past.

"He returned back to his human form in front of your father but he wasn't killed for being what he was. Your father took care of him and gave him enough food so that he could heal and return to us. Alec never forgot that kindness, so, when there was an impending attack on the village a year later he warned your father. He knew he was an authority of the law of some sort so he felt assured he would spread the news. He rushed to evacuate the people of the village while Alec and the rest of the pack held back the Oliver pack. The situation was avoided until another attack came around and the Oliver pack had the upper hand this time with spies that tailed him, intent on stopping him before he could sound any alarms. We found him dead by his car, too late to save him because we were distracted by a side event. We think he must have been targeted especially for that night," Jade continued, her voice tapering off as her hands stilled on my stomach. I could hear the rumbling in her chest as a growl rose to fall from her mouth.

"The night they made a deal with your father. He told them they could have his next born daughter if they left the village in peace for good. He convinced them that one was on the way, but when they arrived to take what they felt was rightfully theirs, there was no child. Angered by his trick they were going to kill your mother and sister bu,t we intervened and sent them away before they could carry that out. It was later in the year when your mother had you. She hadn't even known she was pregnant. Alec, being your father's friend, stopped by frequently to check on your family and keep you safe as you grew up while your father was busy on patrol. He believed it wasn't right to be sold to such a heartless group of wolves. So really, our pack has been the only thing stopping the Oliver pack from taking you since then," she went on. So that was the man I had seen around our house once in a while. Things were starting to make sense now. Jade shifted a little to place her hands on mine where they rested on her legs before she started again.

"Of course, the visits stopped the day he was torn apart while protecting me from the Oliver pack. The small attack on the village was meant to distract from what was really going to happen. They were trying to force their youngest, Beck, to try and seduce you, since in their eyes you were now of age, so that the packs would unite and they could destroy the village. I fought to keep that from happening as it was my job to make sure nothing happened to you. We killed their leader, Beck's father, and a few others as payback. That was the real distraction for us. We dodged their planned distraction to stop their main cause but that left your father helpless. Your village remained safe in the end because, although they got to him, without a proper leader and only a few wolves left, they scattered. We were without a leader too so both our packs have been avoiding each other until the day we acquire a new Alpha and mate. Should they get it first the humans are doomed, but if we do, well, I can be sure the humans would be safe with the West pack," she finished, staring off into the distance. I glanced up at her conflicted gaze and then took her hands in mine.

"Why do they want a human so bad if they hate us?" I remarked curiously.

"Humans are the only way to introduce a new combination of genes so that our numbers stay strong and varied unlike when two wolves reproduce. When we mate with a human we claim them, our bite opening their spirit to join with ours in an unbreakable bond. While the joining of human and wolf spirit is active it allows for another wolf spirit to enter in the form of a pup should mating be successful. The offspring would then be able to take wolf form after he or she came of age," Jade answered. I let the information sink in before more questions came to mind.

"And that's why they want me so bad? Well, aren't there others they could…woo?" I responded, not at all looking to be some evil wolf's bride only to be used as a baby machine. Hell no.

"Unfortunately, you're part of the deal and they don't like being refused or tricked. I'm just glad their numbers have dropped more than ours since then. They'll need new members to proceed with a proper attack. Ever since you were born we've been fighting to make sure that doesn't happen. It's not just humans we're fighting for. It's for our race too. If humans knew of our existence we would be wiped out all over the world. You can't deny that would happen," she pointed out. I nodded in agreement. Yes, humans would definitely do that. I could see why Jade was against Beck and his pack. If there was anything I could do, I would. After all, I didn't want my friends and family hurt in the crossfire, so to speak. I especially didn't want to see Jade and her pack, my new friends, get hunted down like they were mere animals. There had to be something I could do to help.


	6. A Distant Sound

**That last chapter was hell on my brain. The history behind all this was convoluted enough that I confused myself. If anyone felt the same way journey back to the last chapter and reread that whole end part. It should make sense as I diligently worked on it until it did. I never would have even noticed the incredible mistake if it wasn't for _MagicalInsanity_. Thank you so much! If all that wasn't enough, well, there is still more information, but not nearly as much. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Silence fell between Jade and I as we were both mulling over what had been said. I was trying to work out all the information I was told and figure out how I could possibly help alleviate some of the tension that plagued the pack for so long when a thought suddenly occurred to me in all this mess, one that I stupidly overlooked but was worried about now.<p>

"Hey, wait, my sister!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"We've had an eye on her too, don't worry. It's not really hard to keep Beck from trying anything with her though. He wants you more than he wants her. I don't think he'll do anything with her unless you're killed or claimed. Since we mate and claim only one for the rest of our life no other wolf can consummate with an already taken mate. The spirits of claimed mates are already linked with each other and can't link with another," she explained. I relaxed slightly but then tensed at the realization that Beck was after me. That then brought me to one question.

"Why did you…you know, choose me?" I asked her hesitantly. She chuckled and squeezed me to her. She nuzzled at my neck and I tilted my head to let her nose brush over my skin. She inhaled and let it out with a content sigh.

"My assignment when I came of age was to watch over you and make sure none of the rival pack could get their paws on you. It was my duty to be your guard. I took that job very seriously because there was no one else more fitting for it than me, seeing as I was the one Alec trusted and trained for such a task. I listened with utter devotion. Young wolves are incredibly loyal and will fight to the death since they lack the ability to put anything over a direct order from their leader," she said with a hint of humor. I smiled and leaned into her.

"I don't know if you remember, but I've come up to you a few times in both forms," she admitted. I thought back to my childhood days and vaguely remembered a supportive girl my age helping me when I fell, or picking up something I dropped, or that one time I was being bullied she stepped in and punched a guy out for me. Every time she disappeared and I stopped thinking about her when she never showed up again. I had seen the black wolf before too, most of the time in passing and once when I was playing outside and it brought me my ball back after I kicked it off the path. That must have been the reason I instantly trusted her and felt comfortable with her the moment I saw her again in both forms.

"I do remember," I whispered in rising awe.

"I was showing myself too often because my curiosity and desire to be closer to you rose with every day I watched over you. I had to stay away completely when I matured. All I wanted was you, in any way I could get you. I still kept an eye on you and fought for you as always but I started spending my spare time here instead of at the village, or I knew one day I would give in," she confessed. I looked up to see she was blushing lightly.

"No wonder I trusted you. Even when Andre warned me to be careful. I already felt connected to you," I shared with her.

"We did connect. The more time I spent with you the wolf part of me knew you too well. I felt like I could spend forever with you, fighting for you. It wasn't a job anymore. I wanted to keep you safe for you, not anyone else. I saw you as mine. I **wanted **you to be mine. You just reacted to the pull I had on you, your senses that told you I cared for you. I would still die for you, Tori. I don't want anyone else to have you," she murmured, her voice dropping to be replaced with a sultry devotion that made me shiver. I curled closer to her, my lips finding a spot under her jaw to place a soft kiss there. A rumble of pleasure was her response.

"I wouldn't mind being with you, Jade. I already feel so close to you," I admitted with a blush. Even though I hesitated I was more than sure of my choice. She growled and nipped at my ear playfully.

"There would be nothing better than having you for my own," she stated, her mouth close to my ear still so that her warm breath made a shiver run down my back again.

"To think I had a wolf guardian this whole time," I teased, reaching back to pull her closer as I lifted to kiss her softly.

"I'll always watch over you, Tori. There's just one thing I have to tell you," she began, slightly uncertain. I shifted in her arms so that I could face her.

"What is it?" I questioned, a little apprehensive. She sighed and then looked away.

"The full moon is dangerous. Don't go out at night on a full moon, ok? Not at all. None of us are in control during that time. It's the reason some days I'm not around," she cautioned me seriously. That explained some things, but not all of them.

"Why? What happens? It can't be changing because you seem to do that fine without it," I replied.

"Yes, we can choose to change at any time, but when there's a full moon we transform without control. Our true nature grows stronger under the influence of the full moon so that we're more powerful and bloodthirsty, like the werewolves you see in your terrible horror movies," she explained, rolling her eyes at the mention of said movies. I wanted to laugh at the jab but I was too preoccupied with what she said.

"But, there's a full moon in three days…" I realized, voicing the concern that was hidden just under the surface of her own words. She nodded.

"Yeah, so I need you to stay put, and maybe, though I hate any male near you, invite Andre over. I've known him long enough to trust him not to try anything," she grudgingly advised. I laughed and squeezed her in my arms, feeling her sturdy body relax against me.

"Andre is a good friend, Jade. Nothing more. You don't have to worry about him. I've been subconsciously linked to you this whole time. I don't think I could see myself with anyone else," I stated truthfully. She smirked and gripped my chin gently.

"Good, because you're mine, Vega," she declared, pulling me in to press our lips together. It heated up pretty quickly between us but she pulled back before we could get carried away.

"It's getting dark and I don't want grandmother dearest to worry about you," she panted with a playful smile. I laughed and allowed her to pick me up as she stood. She set me down and then took my hand in hers. Her eyes scanned me from head to toe and then smiled.

"How long have you had that jacket?" she questioned. I shrugged, picking at the faded red fabric before answering.

"A year or two. Why?" I replied.

"You're like my very own Little Red Riding Hood," she muttered, leaning in to place a tender kiss to my cheek. I leaned into her willingly.

"I wonder what people would think if it was the Wolf who lured Red off the path instead of flowers and butterflies? Then at least grandma would be safe in that scenario. Do you think they would accept that?" I asked her. She paused momentarily before pressing loving kisses across my jaw to my mouth. She kissed me once more; soft, sweet, and delicate.

"It doesn't matter. I'll still love you regardless what anyone says," she responded sincerely. I smiled, grateful to have someone like her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Ok then, I'll ask Andre to come over so you can be sure I'm safe," I told her. She pulled away and took me by the hand.

"Good. You better stay inside, Vega, or so help me-" she growled. I silenced her with a quick kiss.

"I'll be fine, West," I assured her, brushing my nose with hers.

"Ok, I'll hold you to that," she replied. I wrapped her in my arms one last time and buried my face in her hair. Her scent was woodsy yet fresh and addicting.

"I love you, Jade," I whispered, knowing that I truly did love her.

"I love you too, Tori," she responded. We pulled apart with identical smiles and then began our walk to my house. It was dark by the time we stood at the back door patio.

"So…will I be able to see you the day of the full moon before nightfall?" I wondered. She hesitated but nodded even though she was biting her lip.

"I guess I could stop by for a little bit. I mean, there's a primal side of me, and the moon enhances it. I might be highly…" she tried to explain, searching for a word I attempted to supply.

"Hormonal?" I guessed with a small smile.

"I was going for horny, but if it makes you feel better, then yes. I'll be a crazed hormonal teenager like so much of us," she responded, looking at me suggestively with a wiggle of her brows. I blushed, wondering if I should risk anything happening just to see her.

"I, um…I'm unsure if that's a g-good thing or n-not," I sputtered, too embarrassed to talk properly. Jade pulled me closer with a hand resting on my hip. Her thumb smoothed under my shirt and brushed my skin tauntingly, her touch blazing a trail.

"We'll just have to see when I stop by then, won't we? That is, if you still want me to come over," she replied, leaning in. I licked my lips, anticipation for another kiss at the forefront of my mind. I drifted closer but stopped right before our lips could touch when she began to speak.

"Just be careful," she whispered with a soft smile curling her lips.

"Why?" I wondered, pulling away enough to look her in the eyes. I knew what she was. I knew the danger. She didn't have to warn me, so, why did she?

"Because, wolves mate for life," she answered simply, the cunning smirk I loved seeing on her face taking over the easy smile she wore before. I could feel her desire as plain as the breeze on my skin. I was sure she could smell me just by the way her nostrils flared. Her eyes were hungry and trained on me.

"I know," I responded. She growled and shoved me so that my back hit the wall of the house. Her body followed, pressed to mine in a way that form fitted to me just as she had that day we went hunting together. Her mouth met mine ardently and carried me off onto cloud nine. Another growl tore from Jade's mouth when mine left hers to nip and lick at her neck. I bit down on her neck and she let out a strangled moan that turned into a whimper when I added a little more pressure. She pressed into me and her hands pulled me back to her lips. She kissed me roughly, her sharp teeth nicking my lip. She sucked on my now bleeding bottom lip so that her tongue could clean up the wound. When she pulled away she looked apologetic.

"Dammit, Tori. I want to, but…I have to go," she told me breathlessly, resting her head on my shoulder. I could feel her lips brushing my neck as she spoke.

"Ok…ok," I replied, nodding my head in agreement. She pushed off the house to put distance between us but her eyes remained fixated on me.

"I'll see what I can do about visiting you the day of the full moon. I might not be able to see you if this is what you do to me now," she pointed out playfully. I smiled and she returned it, reaching out to tuck back a strand of hair that had fallen in my face. She stroked my cheek slowly and then pulled away.

"See you around, Vega," she said in farewell.

"See you, West," I responded cheekily. She chuckled and shot me one last heated glance before turning away with a shake of her head. I watched as she jumped from the steps and disappeared around the house. I sighed and leaned back against the wall. A throat cleared suddenly and I jumped. I held back a scream and turned with my hand on my heart to see my grandmother looking at me with a raised brow. Why did that always happen to me?

"Jade West, eh? Andre won't be happy about that," she told me in an even tone. I blushed but followed her inside the house.

"How much did you see?" I asked her, deeply mortified that my grandmother had witnessed such a thing. She laughed and turned back around to look at me.

"Believe it or not I've seen worse than that," she confided conspiratorially, leaning forward as she whispered. I shook my head and looked away.

"Grandma, please! I don't want to hear about it!" I pleaded with her, hoping that she wasn't alluding to my parents and whatever she caught them doing. That was just more than I ever needed to know. I didn't ever want to hear about it.

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't see anything. But you might want to keep it down if you plan to do that again in the future," she advised. She said it in such a blasé manner I felt even more embarrassed than I was already. I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"Oh man," I groaned. My grandma bustled over with a bag of frozen peas, taking in my cut lip and then examining my neck.

"You should put this on those love bites of yours," she suggested. She grabbed my hand and lifted it palm up so she could slap the chilly bag in my hand. I must have been as red as a tomato now with the way I felt my face heating up. I held the vegetables to my neck with a frown.

"What? Don't look at me like it's **my** fault," she said with a shrug. I turned away to head to my room but she called me back.

"Yeah?" I responded, leaning on the banister to see her.

"Be careful with that one. I already told you, she's a troublemaker," she reminded me. There was something in her gaze that made me wonder just how much my grandmother knew and didn't let on that she knew. I pondered that as I entered my room. I sat with the peas on my neck a few minutes more before returning downstairs to replace them in the freezer. My grandmother had already gone to bed so I quietly made my way back. I changed and hopped in bed, hoping the marks Jade left wouldn't be so noticeable by the time Andre came over. That is, if Jade didn't plan on adding more by then. Oh gosh, I had to get my head out of the gutter before I had dreams that wouldn't help matters. I got comfortable as I always did every night, then I fell asleep. I stayed busy during the day but it was the night that was starting to cause problems. I ended up taking a cold shower every morning no matter how hard I tried to keep my mind from Jade, my dreams having done exactly what I didn't want them to do. I always woke up uncomfortable and aroused, just as I hoped I wouldn't. This morning seemed worse knowing that Jade might be visiting me. After the routine shower I got dressed and ready for the day. I went down to breakfast that was already set out on the table.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?" my grandmother questioned when she saw me.

"It was good," I answered as nonchalantly as I could. She accepted it and went back to getting her own breakfast.

"Now, I've been thinking. I wanted to go visit some of my friends and then I need to pick up groceries for dinner. I might be late getting home so how about you invite Andre over so you won't be lonely?" she suggested. I looked up at her, trying to figure out if she actually did know what really went on around here, but her poker face had no cracks. She was good. I eventually shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. I planned on staying in anyway," I replied easily.

"Good," she responded with an approving smile. We finished breakfast and cleaned up. Jade was naturally absent from school. The rest of the pack didn't have nearly as strong of a reaction since they had no targeted mate. They were a little more rough with each other but that was the only difference. Once school was out I went straight home. I had a late lunch with my grandma and when we were done we watched some TV together. Then, she was off. I was on my own a whole hour when I finally decided to take a nap in my room. I laid out on my bed and put my hands behind my head, totally relaxed. I actually started to doze when my window slid open. I didn't completely realize it until a heated body snuggled up against me, strong arms enveloping me. I yawned and stretched out, opening my eyes to meet Jade's piercing gaze.

"Hi," I greeted, only somewhat caught off guard.

"Hey. Looks like I interrupted your cat nap," she joked. I smiled and brought my arms around her in an embrace. She tucked herself closer to my side.

"Nah, I was waking up soon anyway," I responded lazily. She chuckled and then leaned in to lick my cheek with a quick sweep of her tongue.

"Dogs do love chasing cats. Will it be hard to catch you?" she purred. I trembled, my dreams coming back to me in a rush. Oh great, **now **I remember them.

"Are you sure I'm a cat?" I questioned her. She pulled away to mock think about my question before turning my head with a gentle finger to my jaw.

"No, you're more like my little wren. My song bird. So gentle, yet graceful and free. I've even heard you sing before, you know," she answered wistfully. I smiled and blushed a little.

"Oh, um, I'm an alright singer, I guess," I said with a shrug.

"No, your voice is soothing and skilled. I always liked hearing it," she disagreed with my humble reply. I smiled and lifted my head enough to kiss her gently. She quickly caught my lips with hers and groaned longingly.

"How are you feeling?" I inquired, my lips brushing hers because she wouldn't pull away completely.

"Energized, and just as 'hormonal' as I warned you I would be," she answered simply with a devilish smirk that had my heart racing. Her hand dragged down my stomach slowly, stopping at the hem of my shirt to trace under the waistband of my pants. I swallowed heavily and averted my gaze from her searching eyes.

"Maybe we should go downstairs so we won't, you know, get carried away," I told her, trying to keep my voice strong. In a flash her eyes were clear and lucid. She nodded and slid off the bed to walk towards the door.

"Good idea. Let's head down there," she muttered. I tried to see if I upset her but she had already turned away from me. I sighed and got off the bed. She began leading me down and I followed her. She flopped on a couch, her body covering the whole thing so I took a seat on the larger one. Jade grumbled and looked over at me questionably.

"Way to make me feel at home, Vega," she pouted. I laughed and relocated to sit on the same couch as her. She laid her head in my lap. We got through an episode of some supernatural murder mystery Jade constantly scoffed at so I picked up the remote and lifted it to change the channel but stopped when I felt Jade's fingers drift over my thigh.

"Tori," she called to me, imploring, her voice fluid yet husky. I shuddered pleasantly at the tone and her careful caresses.

"Jade," I responded, closing my eyes and letting my head fall back on the couch. She sat up and straddled my lap, her curvy form pressed to me as she leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," she mumbled against my lips. I groaned and rested my forehead on her shoulder.

"That's so teasing," I complained. She laughed and pushed me back to look at me.

"Teasing? Who's teasing?" she wondered innocently.

"You are. You're dangling your body in front of me knowing full well it would be hard to say no," I grumbled. She smirked, the expression sexy.

"Of course not, Vega. Why would I do something you don't want? Unless…you do want it," she growled, stroking a finger under my chin and then adding her thumb to hold me steady. Her full lips met mine in an intoxicating dance, my tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. She readily allowed me in, our tongues meeting. She moaned into my mouth and her hands moved down to play with the hem of my shirt. I pulled away from her mouth to place my hands on hers.

"Wait, Jade…" I breathed, finally making up my mind. She looked into my eyes with concern under her lust hazed stare.

"What? I won't bite…hard. But if you like that kind of thing then I can help you with that," she playfully assured me. I froze at those words which abruptly changed my mind.

"I don't want Andre walking in on us," I told her, nudging her to sit aside. She complied with an amused yet curious crooked smile. I turned off the TV before walking over to the door and locking it. I returned to grab her hand and drag her to the back door. I locked that too and then continued to drag her upstairs at a pace that conveyed just how anxious I was. Jade laughed in a way that told me she knew exactly what was running through my head. I wasn't about to correct her either, just prove I meant it.


	7. The Sound of Her Voice

I was more than nervous at the prospect of what was going to happen but I still wanted to go through with my rather bold decision. Jade was more than willing because I barely made it to the top of the staircase when she scooped me up the last few stairs and slammed me against the wall outside my room. Her mouth attacked mine, hungry to pick up where we left off. Her hips were already grinding into me, making me squirm under her. I hooked a leg around her waist and she gripped my thigh to hitch it higher. She broke the kiss to reach down and grab my other leg. I wrapped my legs around her waist and squeezed her to me, trying to get more friction. She pressed me to the wall, giving me what I needed. My body was heating up, like a fire, and Jade's touch was fueling it. I bucked in arousal and she grinned.

"Do you want me, Tori?" she asked me, her lips at my ear only for her tongue to trace it slowly. Did she really have to ask? All I wanted was her. I moaned and nodded hastily, making her chuckle. She was pleased with my answer. She carried me into my room and shut the door with a kick of her foot then turned to press me into it in order to reach the lock. The choice put me in contact with her again. The throbbing between my legs was killing me. I needed her. I wanted her right now. I let my legs slide down her body and then began undoing the buttons of her shirt. I had to stop when Jade impatiently yanked off my own shirt. I went right back to work on hers but Jade tore it open when there were just three buttons left. They scattered on the floor. She slid out of it and trapped me between her arms when her hands slammed on the door, placed on either side of my head. Her face was inches from mine, her breath heavy on my lips. Just her body so close to mine was addicting.

"I want you too. I always have and I always will," she panted, cupping my face and staring into my eyes. I knew she was silently asking once more for permission to continue. I answered with a heated kiss, tugging on her lip gently with my teeth. She moaned, her hands blazing trails over my torso.

"Can I?" I asked, my hands hovering over her undershirt. She grinned and pulled it off herself then grabbed my hand to place it on the button of her jeans where my fingers curled on the waistband, my knuckles brushing her hot skin.

"This is what you should focus on," she suggested. I blushed but my fingers still moved to undo the button. My hands were shaking by the time I pulled down the zipper. Her hand deftly did the same to me. She took my hand in hers and led me to my bed. She swung me around and laid me out on the sheets then crawled over me. Her movements looked almost feral and only served to turn me on further. She positioned herself over me and looked down with appreciative eyes. She reached out and carefully ran her fingers down my stomach, my muscles contracting under her soft touch. I took her roaming hand and relocated it to place it higher. The feel of her gently squeezing hand made my back arch off the bed. She quickly took the opportunity to slip behind me and unhook my bra.

She pulled it off and tossed it aside. Her mouth replaced her hand and soon I was writhing in pleasure. I cried out when she nipped, my hands burying in her hair. It was thick and soft, reminding me of the fur she wore as a wolf. A very animalistic growl fell from her mouth and then she was heading lower. She yanked down my shorts, pulling them off my legs then tossing them off the bed. Before her hands or mouth could cripple me again I gripped her shoulders and shoved her on her back. She struggled to stay down, her penetrating eyes commanding to be on top. Without a second thought I leaned in and clamped my teeth on her shoulder. She let out a long and drawn out throaty cry of pleasure, her head tossed back. I bit down harder and growled back at her. She whimpered at the sound.

"Please," she begged, suddenly subservient under my hold on her. I pulled away to strip her of her bra and pants. She complied willingly under my frantic hands. Her beautiful body rolled under me, eager for more. I rocked into her, the action bringing on a wave of sensations for both of us. She held me by the hips, her fingers brushing over the faint bruises she left behind, and then they hooked into my panties.

"I can smell you. I can feel you. You're ready," she groaned in exultation. I let her push me on my back and then slip off the last piece of clothing. Her hands wasted no time exploring as mine returned the favor. Every sensitive spot I touched I relished the sounds she made and then did it again just to hear the sound repeated. Her hands slowly worked lower and lower until she was drawing circles on the inside of my thighs. I groaned at how close she was to where I wanted her, no, where I needed her to be. She swiftly brushed against me once and I jerked at the jolt that shot through me. My hand went from resting on her stomach to slipping down and returning the gentle touch, but taking my time. She clenched her teeth and rocked into me, searching for more and far more sensitive than I was, it seemed.

I smirked slyly and rolled us over so that I was on top of her again, loving the way my body draped over hers. I trailed my tongue up her torso and then peppered her with kisses. My mouth took over from there, alternating between biting and sucking, making sure to leave marks even though I knew they would heal just as quickly as I put them there. Her hips rose to mine and I made sure to press her back down with my own. She moaned and I attacked her neck again. I let out another growl to answer hers and dragged my nails down her stomach until I was between her legs. I made eye contact before sliding two fingers in her. Her body temperature spiked and her muscles clenched on me. She let out a breathy moan as her hips began to move, creating a slow and torturous pace I followed.

"More, Tori. Harder," she demanded, her tone raw, passionate yearning. I nodded and added a finger then picked up the pace. She whined in pleasure and clung to me, her sharp nails digging in my back. I hissed in pain but kept up the pace. The thrusting of my hand matched the rise and fall of her hips. The sight of her panting, unraveling, form had me rubbing against her. She pressed her leg into me which increased the friction and made me buck. I stilled a little from the abrupt increase in pleasure, losing the rhythm for only a second, before I was back on track. I increased my pace again, my hand cramping but the hold she had on me driving me to keep going. I listened to her fall apart, her voice a symphony of gratifying sounds. She threw back her head, eyes closed, and moaned my name when she finally climaxed. Her nails tore down my back and I bit my lip to hold in any sound of pain. I let out a gasp instead which didn't go unnoticed by Jade. She looked at me with love and adoration along with an apologetic tilt to her head. I leaned in and kissed her forehead as I slipped out of her. She instantly had me on my back as soon as I was free of her. She kissed me hard and then slid her hand down to tease at my entrance. I squirmed, wanting her but knowing this would be my first time. She seemed to understand that I was nervous because she began by kissing me tenderly first, her mouth easing my suddenly tense body.

I relaxed into her languid kiss which turned into her traveling down my neck. Her skilled tongue was busy drawing patterns as it continued lower onto my chest that I barely noticed when she finally slipped into me with two fingers. The first stroke was careful, gentle. Her continued caress on my soft and sensitive walls quickly had me bucking into her. I moaned her name and she swallowed it with a sloppy kiss full of tongue. She created a slow rhythm I enjoyed, but as I began getting frustrated with the pace, she caught on and effortlessly sped up, pumping into me with a little more force. I rolled up to meet every thrust, our bodies sliding over each other from the sweat covering us. It didn't take long for me to teeter on the edge and then fall over in blinding pleasure. I gasped out her name, weaving it into a content sigh. I opened my eyes and her eyes locked with mine. She swooped down to suck at my pulse point before turning her head away with a pained whimper. She was denying her instincts. She craved more, but she suppressed it. Instead, she slid out of me, offering me a small, content smile. There was a slight wild gleam in her eyes, but other than that, she looked calm and in control again. She kissed my jaw sweetly and then guided me gently on my stomach, her hands supporting my tired body. I propped up on my elbows and placed my chin on the palm of my hands. She brushed at the angry scratches down my back and I flinched.

"I'm sorry, Tori," she whispered. I opened my mouth to tell her she didn't have to apologize when her tongue began tending to the wounds. I sucked in a breath, expecting to feel pain, but I didn't. Instead, I felt the pain ebb away to be replaced with a soothing numbness. However, I still felt every pass of her tongue over the ruined flesh and that stung a little. Jade cleaned up the wounds with a loving care that made me feel warm and fuzzy. When she was done she nudged me on my side and curled up next to me. Her arms held me to her and her legs twined with mine. She kissed my collarbone and then nuzzled my chin up with her nose so she could cuddle closer.

"Jade, now that we're, um, together, do you think I could spend more time with you and the pack? I want to know everything about you and that includes getting to know your family," I muttered hopefully. She nodded, her hand skimming up and down my side.

"Yeah, I think you should be allowed to know anything you want. Plus, if you're always around them then I'll be certain that you're safe," she responded evenly. I smiled, my hold on her tightening. I could feel her lips pull into a smile where they were pressed to my skin.

"We could start after all of us aren't completely out of our minds," she answered jokingly.

"Ok, just let me know and I'll be happy to tag along," I told her. She nodded and then let out a happy sigh. We stayed in each other's arms for a half hour more, just enjoying the moment, and then separated to get dressed. It was amazing to me when not more than ten minutes later Jade was just as hot and bothered as she was when she arrived. She explained that it wouldn't go away until after the full moon passed. It wasn't long until she managed to get me worked up too and then we were going at it again on the floor of my room. We didn't even make it to the bed in time before we were consumed by the moment. The simple fact that I couldn't go again because I was tired was the only thing that stopped Jade from initiating another round. Instead, I got her to sit with me on the couch while we tried to watch a show on TV. I was exhausted, but Jade was of course, full of energy. She held me in her arms and rubbed my thigh lovingly. My eyes began to fall shut when there was a knock at the door. Jade went rigid, her posture reflecting the perked ears and focused gaze of her wolf just visible under the surface.

"Tori? If you're home can you let me in?" Andre's voice called from outside. A low growl rolled through Jade like thunder and took me by surprise. I shot her a questioning raise of my brow but shook my head and moved to get up. The problem was, she wouldn't let me go. I huffed out a tired breath and then stood up, pulling her with me. I practically dragged her to the door where I opened it to see Andre's smiling face which quickly dropped when he saw who was with me. I could feel the hostility thick in the air between them. Jade held me tighter, her new possessiveness over me understanding yet cloying. She was already on edge and a male was in her presence. She radiated Alpha and I could tell that it was making Andre nervous.

"Jade…um…w-what are you doing here? I thought you and your family go out camping at this time," he commented unevenly. He tried to come off as casual but it didn't work. I already knew what he was hinting at anyway.

"Yeah, I should get going," she responded in a clipped tone. She turned me around to kiss me hard. When she pulled away she gave me a sexy smirk.

"Stay safe," she mumbled. I nodded and brushed back her hair affectionately.

"I will. Don't worry about me. Andre's here now, and-" I began only to see Jade stiffen again. She growled in my friend's direction when he began to make his way inside. She pulled me away and stepped up to the Hunter. They stood toe to toe now and I was beginning to worry. They stared each other down a few strained seconds more before Andre took a step back, his posture suggesting he was submitting.

"I'll watch her for you, Jade. I swear, nothing will happen," he assured her, meaning that in more ways than one. She glared at him a little longer and then responded with a single sharp nod.

"Fine," she finally accepted. She returned to me, letting her teeth graze the skin of my neck and then kissing it sensually, before walking out the door. A tremor visibly passed through Jade's body once she was outside. She looked up, her eyes searching for the brilliant orb in the sky responsible for her cravings. I watched as she closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. She was panting now, a snarl falling from her lips this time. She looked back at me, eyes shining and sharp teeth bared. Her eyes landed on Andre, as if she was warning him one last time, and then she darted around the house towards the woods. Now that she was gone, the constricting atmosphere left with her. Andre let out his held breath and walked over to collapse on the couch. I shut the door and followed him, wringing my hands anxiously as I sat down next to him.

"Tori, what in the name of gravy are you doin'?" he demanded of me. I ducked my head and looked away.

"I-I know. I shouldn't-but she's just…Andre, I can't say anything. Just please, trust me," I implored.

"She's one of them, Tor! What are you doing mixing with them? Tell me you didn't let her…" he hinted, brows creased and eyes scolding but unable to continue.

"Let her what?" I stalled, knowing what he was asking.

"Did she…claim you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ok, first of all, that isn't **any** of your business," I began. He opened his mouth to retort but I shut him up by cutting across him.

"The answer to that is no, by the way. What I want to know is who all is in on this before I was and how much do you know?" I questioned him, my hands on my hips. He sighed and rubbed his hands together before slapping them on his legs.

"Ok, I guess I should explain a few things now that you've…broadened your horizons," he said carefully. I scoffed at his word choice but showed him that I was willing to listen.

"A lot of people know about the wolves, but we just stay quiet about them. There's no point raising alarms when we don't know who's one and who isn't. Look, I was raised to be the protector of these people like my father and his father before him. All Hunters are. We're trained to fight them and keep them from hunting us instead of other animals," he began. I opened my mouth to retort when he silenced me with a hand held up.

"I know. She's different. I met her back when she came to live here. She acts like she doesn't give a crap most of the time, but I know she does. I know she cares for you. I just, it's my job to keep you safe, to keep people safe. How was I supposed to know if she would hurt you or not? It's not like she ever made it obvious that she was into you," he continued. He looked ashamed and guilty. I frowned and patted his back.

"You did fine, Andre. I'm ok," I told him.

"Yeah, but she still got past me. What if she faked it just to get close to you? Then what?" he demanded.

"Of course she's trying to get close to me. That's what you do when you like someone," I said with a shrug. He gave me an irritated look.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he grumbled. I sighed and threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"She won't hurt me!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet.

"How do you know? What about now, on a full moon night? Do you know what happens to them?" he interrogated me. I crossed my arms and looked at the ground.

"Yes, she warned me to stay put. She even asked that you stay here with me just in case," I mumbled. He looked surprised but he quickly hid it.

"Ok, then how are you sure she won't hurt you?" he repeated.

"I…she told me…things," I answered lamely. He rolled his eyes and fell back into the couch when I stayed quiet.

"No duh, but like, what kind of things?" he rephrased.

"I don't know if I should tell you," I whispered, rubbing my right arm with my left hand. She shared her feelings with me. It wasn't something to be shared with anyone else. I couldn't possibly explain that to Andre.

"Is it bad?" he asked next.

"No, well, I think it depends on how you look at it," I answered.

"Can you give me the basics at least?" he pushed a little more.

"She told me she had been my personal protector since I was young. She doesn't want to see me hurt any more than you do. She cares about me," I told him.

"So when she was growling at me…" he began in speculation.

"She didn't want competition around but she knew it was safer if you stayed. She was being a little, um…" I tried to explain. A small smile curled Andre's lips when he finished for me.

"Overprotective? Territorial? Possessive?" he listed, lifting a finger for each one.

"Andre, just believe me when I say she's on our side. She has been all along. She doesn't want to harm anyone. None of her family members do," I said simply. He looked at the floor, contemplating all the information I had given him.

"Ok, let's say I believe you. Then what? I'm supposed to let her claim you? No matter how 'nice' she is I still don't think it's right that they do this to people," he disagreed.

"They need to in order to survive!" I answered sharply, trying to defend my new friends. I regretted my words as soon as they were out.

"Oh chiz. I didn't want to say anything about that…" I mumbled.

"Tori?" Andre called, repeating my name three more times before I could properly reply. He gripped my hand in his to keep me from panicking too much.

"What?" I replied in a slight whine.

"Chill girl, I won't say a word. Just keep an eye on her and if she does anything to hurt you I'm hunting her down and using her pelt as a-" he warned, but cut off his words when I glared at him.

"No, you're not, because that won't happen," I reassured him.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" he questioned once more, his eyes almost pleading for me to agree with him and drop my trust in Jade. I couldn't do that.

"Yes. She wants to keep me safe too. I'm sure," I said with a nod. He sighed and leaned back with closed eyes.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that. I just hope you know what you're doing," he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I am. Now let's drop this and get something to eat. I'm starving," I complained. He seemed to welcome the change in mood, and soon, we fell into our usual dynamic that was common when it was just the two of us. When my grandma returned Andre shared a short conversation with her about how he was doing before he left. I stayed rooted to the couch, tired yet still enjoying the buzz Jade left me with. It felt like the best day of my life. My grandma came to stand in front of me with her hands on her hips and a knowing yet amused smile.

"Victoria Marie Vega, what have you been up to while I was gone?" she inquired. I snapped out of my happy daze to give her my attention.

"What?" I answered as casually as I could.

"The wall upstairs has a crack that wasn't there when I left. Don't tell me some silly shenanigans were had when I was gone," she told me with a critical eye. I held back the blush threatening to bloom on my face. It wasn't enough that I looked out of my mind with an idiot smile stuck to my face but now I learn that Jade pinning me to the wall might have been a little rougher than I remembered feeling. I resisted checking my back for any pain and answered my grandmother.

"No, that was from when I tripped on the rug and hit the wall. You know how clumsy I am. I didn't mean to damage it. It really didn't feel like I hit it that hard. I'm sorry," I explained, mentally patting myself on the back for the quick save. She raised a brow at me in a disbelieving way but left me alone.

"Ok, but be more careful, Tori. I've had this house for a very long time and I would like to keep it longer without damaging it," she lightly reprimanded me. I nodded hastily.

"Of course. I'll be more careful next time," I assured her.

"Well, I'm going to get started on dinner," she told me, leaving to put away the groceries and do as she said. I nodded distractedly and got up to wait in my room. I took the stairs slowly, coming to a stop at the wall outside my door. It was cracked, but not severely. I rubbed my back, flinching at a sore spot in the middle of my spine I hadn't really noticed, the scratches stinging a little too. I quickly came to the conclusion that a few cuts and bruises were well worth what Jade and I shared. That stupid smile spread on my face and I entered my room to get the clothes I wore to bed. I took a quick shower, had dinner and talked with my grandma, then headed for bed. It took a while to relax, but when I was seconds from being lost to sleep, a howl made my eyes open again. I glanced out the window just in time to see a very big shadow disappear among the trees. That could have been any one of them, but I liked to think it was Jade, still checking up on me even though she had taken on a different form. I laid my hand on the cold window for a few seconds and then closed the curtain to go back to bed. I slipped in and let my body relax, sleep easily finding me moments later. After the tiring day I had I wasn't surprised.


	8. Your Body, It Shakes

By morning I was woken up by another presence in my bed. My arms were wrapped around someone and my head was buried in black locks. I lifted myself on my elbow so I could properly see Jade sleeping on her side with her back to me. I was confused why she was there in the first place but I wasn't complaining that she was. My face heated up when I realized she was naked. Her smooth skin drew my fingers to her back where I let them stroke down. She shifted a little and mumbled something in response. I smiled and laid back down to wrap her in my arms again. I let my hand lazily caress her stomach until she groaned and stopped my hand with a squeeze of her own.

"Cut it out, Vega. You don't want to start something you can't finish," she muttered sleepily, yet her usual snarky tone still shone through. I giggled and slipped from her grasp to drift over her curvy hip, her thigh, and then back up to her stomach, just feeling her body shiver under my touch, before answering.

"Are you sure about that?" I questioned, whispering in her ear. Before I could do anything else she swiftly turned around and pinned me to the bed by my wrists. She stared me down, the morning sun illuminating her alabaster skin, contouring her flexing muscles, and bringing a crystalized effect to her eyes.

"I hope you don't mind, but I used your shower. My spare clothes got a little bloody from last night," she explained. I tilted my head in question but she just dipped down to kiss my neck and lose herself in my scent.

"You hunted animals, right?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yes. I made sure to get as far out as I could with the others. I vaguely remember fighting a bear at one point," she answered, her eyebrows creasing in thought. My eyes widened at that, but even though she couldn't see, she still knew I was shocked because she chuckled.

"The bear lost, of course," she went on. Her tongue darted out to taste the skin of my neck and the intimate gesture made me tremble. I closed my eyes and slowly placed my hands on her back, smoothing down to rest at the small of her back.

"Jade, why are you here?" I asked her.

"I wanted to see you. As soon as I regained control I came here. Sorry if not having any clothes on is affecting you but I didn't want to get blood on your bed," she explained, resting her body fully on mine with her face still in the crook of my neck.

"Well you could have borrowed clothes," I pointed out.

"Mmm, less fun that way," she mumbled.

"Maybe I should find you something to wear then before Andre shows up. You have to get home and I have to get dressed. We still have school, ya know," I reminded her. She groaned and went back to cuddling me.

"I don't want to get up. I'm happy right here," she complained.

"I know, but we have to," I told her. She pushed up so she could see me properly. Our eyes locked and she smiled softly. She brushed a finger over my cheek, removing a strand of hair that had fallen in my face. Her warm hand then cupped my cheek and her lips met mine. It stayed simple and gentle but still left me breathless when we parted all the same.

"Fine, let's see if anything fits me and we can walk to school together. I don't really need to go home and change, don't you think?" she suggested.

"But people will see you in my clothes," I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"That's the point, Vega. I don't care what they think because most likely than not, it'll be true. You're mine, and I'm proud that you are. I want everyone to know I'm yours too," she responded sincerely. I grinned and kissed her.

"Ok then, let's get dressed," I said with a nod. She smiled satisfactorily and left the bed. I followed but stopped to watch the way her body moved as she sauntered to my closet.

"You know, you might just have to get your camera if you continue to do that," she commented, bringing my attention up to her face. She was looking at me over her shoulder, eyes smoldering. I blushed and averted my gaze.

"Sorry. I got distracted," I muttered in embarrassment. She laughed, beautiful and hearty.

"Yeah, I can see that," she answered, turning back to dig through my clothes. I got out of bed, spotted her dirty pile of clothes, and scooped them up to put them in my hamper. I then picked out some clothes to wear and took a shower, leaving Jade to dress in the darkest shade of clothes I owned. By the time I was out and dressed, my grandma was up and bustling in the kitchen. Jade was reclined on my bed reading one of my worn books. She looked right at home and comfortable. I took her in and it struck me how hot it was to see her in my clothes. What we did would be announced to everyone at school just by her going dressed like that. It was unavoidable but I found I really liked it.

"Tori," she addressed me, the tone of her voice almost like a warning. My eyes found hers, noting the way she was looking at me over the book that was now forgotten in her hands.

"Yeah?" I responded, feeling that spark between us. It made a shiver run through my body. Jade tossed the book aside and slid off the bed to approach me. She stood close to me but didn't touch me yet. Her nose ghosted under my jaw, a pleasant rumble a reaction of what she sensed.

"You're giving off signals I can't ignore, little wren," she gasped, her voice strained with need. I wasn't aware of doing that but knew I was by the way she was reacting and the way my body was responding to her in return. I was tense and so was she. I gripped her chin and tilted her head up so that my lips could touch the sensitive skin of her throat. Her breath hitched at the contact. I licked up to her jaw and then nipped at her ear.

"I want to always be yours, Jade. I don't want anyone else and I don't want you to be with anyone else but me," I told her firmly, making sure to solidify what I wanted with my hands gripping her hips so that I brought her body to mine. Her hands snaked up my body to cup my face and bring my lips to hers again. She kissed me senseless and then pulled away to look me straight in the eyes.

"I want to be your one and only too," she agreed truthfully. With that being said, our lips connected again in a fierce kiss. She pushed me back so that I was pressed up against the wall. I grunted at the impact but it didn't slow me down. I trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck, pausing to suck and bite. She snarled her pleasure and held me there until I left a good sized mark on her pale skin. Her hand gripped at the collar of my shirt and tore it in her haste to get at my shoulder. Her soft lips touched down once, twice, and then teeth replaced them. They dug in deep and seemed to hook into my skin. I cried out at the sudden pain but ignored it in favor of the pleasure that began to build when Jade's hand deftly unbuttoned my pants and slipped in. The odd mix of pleasure and pain was a deluge of sensations that made staying conscious hard. I managed to get my leg between Jade's and she wasted no time grinding into it to relieve herself. With her body pressed close, her fingers inside me, and her mouth at my shoulder, she was everywhere.

My hands tightened on her hips while my own followed the rhythm of her hand entering me over and over again. My heart skipped a beat and felt like it caught on fire in the overwhelming moment. Jade let out a whimper against my bloody shoulder, her tongue brushing against my skin. It sounded like she was in pain too. Her free hand that braced against the wall was now a claw, ripping at the wallpaper with long nails. Her other hand finished me off with a strangled cry tearing from my lips. She slipped her hand out of my pants to wrap that arm around my waist and hold me to her. She rocked into me two more times and then hit her release with a shudder that traveled through her whole body followed by a muffled moan. It relaxed her body so much that her jaw became slack, disconnecting from my shoulder. I caught her body from collapsing, my arms shaking from the strain of holding her dead weight. She pulled herself back up with some help and then clung to me for support. She was breathing like she just ran a marathon but she was still smiling.

"You hold a part of me as I hold a part of you. My wolf is devoted to you forever. You're my mate and I will never love another for as long as I live," she told me, looking up at me and stroking my face. I held her to me and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad. I'll only ever love you, Jade," I responded sincerely. She rested her head on my chest while she caught her breath then carefully let go so that she was shakily standing on her own. I didn't want to let her go just yet so I forced myself off the wall to stand close to her, my hand in hers. Our loving gazes were focused solely on each other until the door opened behind us. I looked over her shoulder and Jade turned to see Andre come in. He froze with wide eyes when he took in the scene before him. The pleasure induced haze on my mind instantly cleared away at the murderous look he directed at Jade. Her more than naturally pale face took on one of warning. I knew exactly what each of them were thinking. Andre probably thought Jade had hurt me while Jade was once again acting on instinct to protect me. This time around I wasn't so sure I could stop her now that we were fully mated and she had a claim on me.

"Andre, wait. I can explain," I tried to speak up. My voice was unsteady, and when I raised my hands to placate him, I winced at the wound on my shoulder. Andre caught this but not my words. He marched into my room, determined to pull us apart, but Jade reacted first. She let out a fierce roar and slammed into him. They fell to the ground fighting for the upper hand. Jade drew blood with her claw-like hands but Andre made up for it by drawing the hidden knife he always kept on him. He managed to cut her a few times and even stabbed her in the leg when she was beginning to get the best of him. She snarled and tore through the clothes she wore when she burst into her wolf form.

Now she stood over him baring her teeth and growling. I was too shocked to do anything but watch. The commotion brought my grandmother upstairs and that's when I panicked. She couldn't be in here! It was one thing if Andre was here but it was another if **she** stumbled upon this mess. I tried to warn her as soon as she stepped into the room but my words were lost when I saw what she carried with her. She took aim with a crossbow and shot Jade in the side. She yelped and jumped away from Andre. The attack seemed to bring her around because she whined and backed herself into the corner of the room. Her ears were held back, her tail tucked down, and she whimpered every so often. The sound tore at me. Andre stood up with some help from my grandma.

"You ok, Harris?" she asked him. He nodded and moved to lean on the doorway. She must have seen the look of utter terror on my face because she addressed me next.

"It was silver tipped. The wolves may have adjusted to touching it, but when it's inside their body the reaction is greater. It's only enough to snap her out of it and cause discomfort, but that's it, I promise. She'll be fine," she told me reassuringly. Jade whined and looked to me with shame and sadness in her eyes. I couldn't look away, but I forced my gaze to my grandma, then to Andre, before making my way over to her. Andre tried to stop me but my grandma held out her arm to keep him in place. I knelt next to Jade and reached out to grab the bolt. I yanked it out as quickly as I could. She yelped but ignored her wound in order to clean the one she inflicted on me. I sat next to her with my face buried in her fur and my arm around her while she worked. She licked at my face once and I pulled away to look at her. She shifted back to her human form and then clung to me. I held her as my grandma brought over a blanket off my bed to cover her.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I'm so sorry," Jade repeated brokenly as she cried.

"Shhh, its ok, Jade. You were just trying to protect me. We're all fine," I told her, soothing her by rubbing her back. When I pulled away to wipe at her tears she gripped the blanket closed around her. She seemed to have gotten a hold of herself now.

"I'll remove myself from your home now, Ms. Vega," she whispered dejectedly.

"Why are you Wests so hard to handle? It must run in your genes," my grandmother responded. Jade flinched at the disappointment in her tone.

"But…" my grandmother went on. We both looked up at her.

"You're a part of this family now and Tori is a part of yours. You belong here just as much as anyone. We won't have a problem as long as you continue to be there for Tori and control yourself around everyone else," she scolded in a mix between approving and commanding.

"Yes, Ms. Vega. I wouldn't want to disrespect you or your home. Tori will always be safe with me and I'll keep myself in check around others. I'm sorry," Jade replied, bowing her head. It was odd to see her subdued. She seemed so out of place at that moment. I knew it was a pack mentality thing that made her act that way. It made me wonder again just how much my grandmother knew if she had a silver tipped crossbow ready and knowledge on making a wolf respect her.

"Thank you, Jade. You can clean up here and I'm sure Tori wouldn't mind providing you with clothes. You'll be late to school by now so why don't you two take the day to make it up to Andre. He deserves to know what's going on between you two," she suggested. I looked around then to see that Andre was gone. Jade nodded and I agreed. My grandma left and I helped Jade to her feet. I gathered clothes for us to lounge in and then guided her to the bathroom where we washed off. When I got out I looked at the scarred bite marks covering my shoulder. They had already healed. I brushed them just as Jade got out to dry herself off. She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She kissed the scars lovingly and then rested her chin on my shoulder. I watched her in the mirror until our eyes found each other's in the reflection.

"I'm sorry," Jade mumbled once again. I smiled softly and turned in her arms.

"I know. It's ok. Everything is ok," I told her, leaning in to kiss her on the lips with as much forgiveness injected into it as I could. She returned it and then rested her forehead on mine.

"Let's get dressed and find Harris. We do owe him a proper explanation," she said. I nodded and let her go. We got dressed and found Andre downstairs, all patched up without a shirt and cleaning his hunting knife in the living room. He looked up when he saw us. Jade tensed next to me but kept her expression neutral. I offered him a smile that I hoped he would return in understanding. He did, although it was barely there. I took what I could get. He sheathed the knife and stood up just as I ran over to give him a hug.

"Man, I'm so sorry, Tor. I just saw you hurt. And all that blood...I thought she attacked you. I acted rash. I should have handled that better," he apologized.

"No, what else would you have thought? I know you worried about me getting hurt. I get that. But if we just came right out and told you how close we really were it wouldn't have been a surprise like it was," I replied. I pulled away from him and then followed his eyes to Jade who stood stiffly with her arms crossed. Her eyes were focused on Andre's arms around me. He hastily let me go and she visibly relaxed.

"I guess that it would have helped to know but it was my fault for getting all up in your space when Jade clearly doesn't like it. I knew you liked each other but I didn't think it was enough to…you know…have that need to claim," he finished tenuously, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. Jade's smirk was back and she was directing it at Andre. She sauntered over to take my hand and pull me into her so that she could wrap her arms around my waist possessively.

"I'll have to get over the fact that Vega likes to hug everyone. I'll let that slide, but I swear, if you start getting handsy Harris you won't have hands," she warned him sternly. He raised said hands in surrender.

"I wouldn't even dream of it," he replied.

"Good," Jade responded, letting me go to walk to the couch.

"Get over here so we can explain a few things," she demanded. I followed to sit next to her and Andre came over to take a seat on the reclining chair. For the next two hours Jade and I told Andre everything he missed while he was busy and everything we hid from him including the plans that had been put into effect before I was born. It felt good to have Andre on board with us one hundred percent.

"So you're telling me that there are more of you hidden out there, the opposing pack wants Tori to be their Alpha's mate, and that once that happens they plan to attack the village and town?" Andre asked us. We both nodded.

"But what happens now that Beck can't claim Tori?" he questioned Jade.

"I honestly don't know. When he finds out he'll be furious. No doubt about that. He's very unstable when he's angry. For all I know he could either fight me for her or even turn on the village and town," she ventured.

"We can't have that happening," Andre replied with a shake of his head.

"No, we can't. It would mean innocents getting in danger and the exposure of the wolves," Jade agreed. We fell into thoughtful silence.

"The best path to take is confronting Beck. Maybe we can catch him unaware and take him out before he causes trouble?" Jade suggested.

"No. No underhanded attacks. I think we should let this play out on its own. Just stay alert and fight only when the time comes," Andre told her, choosing to play it safe. She scowled at his idea.

"But he could catch **us** off guard that way," Jade argued.

"Then keep your pack close and ready to fight at all times. You can guard Tori but I'll accompany her any time you can't," Andre proposed.

"And what, we just wait it out like sitting ducks?" Jade questioned incredulously. Andre only nodded his answer. Jade was known for her impatience and taking action while Andre had a lot of patience and only took action when the time was right, so it wasn't lost on me how hard it was for the two to work together. Jade sighed and brushed her hair back. I watched them bicker back and forth until they fell silent, finally coming to an agreement. It looked like Jade was going to take Andre's advice.

"Fine, it's settled. I'll go tell the others," Jade stated, getting up to leave. However, she flinched and held her side where she was shot. I jumped to my feet to grip her arm.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah, it's healed already but the silver is still in my system. It'll slow me down a little but I should be fine. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" she answered, brushing my cheek and then giving me a quick kiss. I nodded and she headed for the door.

"Keep an eye on her until then, Harris," she told him while she pulled open the door. Andre saluted her.

"Yes ma'am," he answered. Jade looked at me once more, her eyes and small smile full of love for me, and then she left swiftly.

"Well, today was one hell of a day, don't you think?" Andre asked me. I nodded and fell back against the couch. We ended up relaxing into small talk, avoiding all subjects concerning our situation. Andre was in the middle of telling me a story about his younger days when he was training to be a Hunter. A rabbit scared him and he almost shot an arrow at his dad. I was laughing so hard when grandma rounded the corner, getting our attention.

"Oh, Jade left? I made extra pot pie for her. Wolves are known to have big appetites you know," she commented. I raised a brow at that.

"Yeah, she rushed to put some plans into action. Andre's still here though so I'm sure the extra helping of pot pie won't go to waste," I told her.

"Hey! I don't eat that much!" Andre protested.

"You do when it's family pot pie," I told him. He grumbled but had to agree. My grandma and I laughed while we led the way into the dining room. Andre followed, his stomach already approving of dinner. Once everyone was full, Andre left to go home. He gave me a hug that he exaggerated now that Jade wasn't there. I laughed at his antics.

"You know, I have a feeling she's growling right now. Like she knows," he pointed out. I laughed but nodded.

"She will once I see her again. I bet she'll be able to smell that you came in contact with me," I said, poking him in the chest. His eyes widened at that and he jumped away from me.

"You're right. Oh man, see you later, Tor," he said with a wave, running to the door like Jade was chasing him at that very moment. I chuckled and then headed to my room. It took me some time to tidy it up from the events of the morning, but I managed it. I kept myself busy with books, sketching, and anything else I had in mind. Soon, it was late and I was yawning. I got in bed and quickly fell asleep.


	9. We Shall Not Fall

I woke up gripping one of my pillows, wishing it was Jade. I reminded myself that I would see her soon and that was enough to make me get up and get dressed. I sat down to breakfast and Andre joined not too long after. When we finished we set out for school. We were almost there when Andre's opinion on whether metal or wood arrows were best was interrupted by Jade's pack. Hector grabbed me around the middle and tossed me to Mike who held me so that Ryan could give me a noogie. Charlotte came to my rescue, shoving them away to take my hand and lead me back to Andre who stood stunned. They were all laughing the whole time and so was I.

"You guys are ridiculous," I said, fixing my windswept hair. Ryan draped an arm over my shoulder casually.

"But that's why you like us," he told me. I elbowed him in the ribs and he let me go to shrink away in mock pain.

"Jade told us what happened so we're here to strengthen protection," Charlotte told me with a smile.

"Yeah, congratulations are in order," Mike spoke up.

"You have officially removed the stick up our dear leader's ass and she is oh so relaxed for obvious reasons," Ryan said with an eyebrow wiggle. I blushed and smacked his shoulder just as Hector smacked the back of his head.

"Don't ruin the moment for them, Ry," Mike chided. Hector and Charlotte nodded their agreement.

"Oh, nothing could ruin that moment. Believe me," I told them. Andre blushed this time and excused himself, having a hard time talking since he was so flustered. Ryan whooped and cheered, Charlotte rolled her eyes but smiled, Mike laughed, and Hector shook his head but smiled too.

"I would have to agree with you on that," Jade stated calmly, making us all jump at her unexpected arrival. We had just entered the school gates when she strode up to kiss my cheek and then brush her nose with mine. She took my hand in hers as soon as she could.

"Charlie, status report," Jade commanded playfully.

"Your brother mentioned your mating in a lewd manner," she promptly reported. Jade shot a look at Ryan who ducked his head.

"It was just a jo-ow!" he exclaimed when Jade punched him on the arm. Hector snickered.

"Don't make me pop you one too, Hex," she warned, voice still light.

"Oh, you wanna rumble, Lone Wolf? Come at me!" he challenged. Jade laughed and let my hand go to advance on him.

"You're messing with the wrong wolf, pup," she taunted. He jumped at her but she dodged and tackled him to the ground. She held him down easily with his shirt pulled over his head and used to secure his arms while simultaneously blinding him. He struggled and tried to get out using only his legs but Jade had him on his back. For being so tall his size didn't help him overcome his opponent.

"Ok, ok! I give!" he whined, muffled by his shirt. Jade dropped him and he untangled himself.

"It looks like I can only trust you and Charlie, huh Mikey?" Jade said, glancing at the two relatively behaved ones of the pack. Hector might be quiet and serious at times but he had a slyness to him that got him into trouble when paired with Ryan's antics. When that happened Charlotte and Mike teamed up to keep them in place. They worked well together. Mike shrugged but nodded.

"More often than not, yeah," he agreed. Jade walked back over to take my hand like the little scuffle hadn't happened. It was cute to see Jade interact with them.

"What are you smiling about?" she questioned me.

"You're so cute," I answered simply, tapping her on the nose. She snapped at my finger playfully with a growl.

"Of course you would say that," she said with an eye roll. I laughed and fell into her embrace when her arm wrapped around my waist to bring me into her side. We walked into school like that, with the pack surrounding us, talking about who knew what. They were rarely ever quiet, something I enjoyed. They always gave off a happy and laid back vibe, welcoming me into their pack like I was always one of them. Even before Jade claimed me as her mate I felt like I was right at home with them. The day went pretty fast after that first morning as did the following day since things became routine once again. Each member of the pack plus Andre took turns walking me to class if theirs was close or if we shared. At lunch we all sat together to eat in the field under a big tree with far reaching branches.

I would spend my time after school with the pack or with Andre hunting. There were even a few times I was able to spend with just Jade; watching movies, making out, or just talking while we enjoyed each other's company. In no time at all we had made it to summer vacation with no sign of trouble so I made plans to visit my mom and Trina again. I missed them. Andre would be going with me as always but Jade told me she would be there too, guarding the area. I threw on my red jacket, ready to head out, but before I could go my grandma handed me the crossbow. I held it carefully while she strapped the quiver full of bolts to my back, adjusting it. I sighed and hooked it in place on my back by the quivers once she was done.

"Grandma, how much do you really know about all this?" I finally asked her, needing to know the whole truth. A sad expression crossed her face before answering.

"I've known everything since your father got mixed up in it. We were close. We always were. He told me everything. When he died, I knew I had to be the person you would need to figure all this out. I would be there should it overwhelm you," she explained.

"Then, if you knew, why did you keep warning me about the wolves?" I asked her next.

"I still wasn't sure whether I wanted you getting caught up with them. I was also hoping you would find my warnings odd and ask me so that I could justify letting you know because you asked. I was holding you back from what would eventually happen and I knew it. I should have just told you. It's not like I could stop it by keeping you away. Instead, Jade filled you in, which I'm thankful for because in the end I'm not sure I would have made the decision to," she answered honestly.

"Did you know Jade was my protector all this time?" I inquired curiously.

"Your what?" she responded.

"I'll take that as a no," I said.

"I only knew about your father saving the wolf leader, the deal, and the wolf leader trying to keep you, your sister, and your mother safe. What's this about Jade being your protector?" she asked me.

"Her father, her foster father, gave her the task of watching over me to keep me safe. It's the main reason we became close so fast. She already cared for me for so long it felt natural to her. It's also why I never really felt in danger when I first saw her because I remember meeting her a few times when I was younger," I told her.

"Hmm, it would seem the young West isn't at all like her parents," she mused. Something in her tone sounded like she was finally convinced and it made me happy to hear it.

"Not at all. She was raised by a very caring man," I agreed.

"Then I trust she and Andre will keep you well protected. Be careful and return safely," she said in farewell, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and then picked up my bag to head outside. Andre stood perched on the railing of the patio.

"Ready to go, chica?" he asked me. I nodded and he picked up his own bag. We headed down the well-worn path and began our long journey to the small village I had called home for so long. When we settled in for the night we sometimes caught the sounds of Jade circling our camp. There was also growls and scuffling too. During the whole trip I worried for Jade more than what could happen to me. Andre spent it with his bow in hand, ready to shoot at the first sign of danger. Jade only showed herself once, letting me pet her soft fur as I entered the village. She licked my palm and then took off to keep watch, a blur of light grey and black spattered fur following her. It looked like she had help. That made me feel better. That was almost instantly wiped away when halfway through the visit Beck stopped by. He was all smiles and chivalry until I saw him sniff out the house. His dark eyes landed on me and he bared his teeth, no doubt realizing that I was taken. He openly glared at me the whole time he was there and I returned it with a smug smile. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me. Just to irk me, he fought dirty. Literally. He kissed Trina in a way that would only be acceptable behind closed doors, and always when I was around.

His hands touched her, his words making her blush. He did all this behind our mother's back as she yapped away, none the wiser. My teeth ground against each other in anger. How dare he treat my sister that way! He knew he was getting to me too because he didn't stop. Once he was gone I was much less on edge. I hardly got sleep that night and woke up to sounds I really could have lived my whole life without hearing. Right next to my room was Trina's room. Currently, her headboard was banging into my wall. Her moans and Beck's forceful grunts made me want to hurl. I shuddered, disturbed, and rushed to get dressed so I could get some air. I should have known he would play that card since he couldn't really have me. He had no choice, but that didn't make me feel any better. Hopefully he didn't claim her because then there would still be a chance for Trina to avoid having to be his mate forever. I walked outside to sit in my favorite spot, the patch of grass by the well. I rested against the cool stone and closed my eyes. A pained whistling whine made me jump to my feet. I turned towards the sound. A black wolf I knew at once stumbled from the foliage, wounded and bleeding. She was barely able to take a step.

"Jade!" I gasped in alarm. I ran across the dirt road to get to her when I heard my mom shout at me as she stepped outside.

"Tori! Don't go near that thing!" she yelled in fear. I ignored her and fell beside Jade who was having trouble standing. Her ears were down and she was still whining. I placed my hands under her muzzle to make her look me in the eyes.

"Jade, stay with me. You need to turn back so we can help you, ok?" I told her. I heard people running toward me but I kept my attention on Jade. She laid down heavily and then in seconds she was curled up on the ground in her human form. My eyes took in the uncovered injuries and I almost fainted at the sight of her. She was bitten and clawed up. Bruises colored her skin and her wrist was broken. It explained the limp and raised paw when she was trying to walk. I set a hand on her side.

"Oh my god," I whispered. I hurriedly pulled off my red jacket and draped it over her just as Andre came to kneel next to me, followed by my mom. She gasped and held a hand to her mouth.

"Geez Jade, what happened?" Andre asked her. She opened her eyes to glare at him.

"They tried to get to you guys. Beck ordered them to after he found out…" she panted, stopping to cough. Her body convulsed and I rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her.

"Ok, let's get her inside. She just needs to rest and she'll be better," Andre spoke up. I nodded and helped him carry her. My mom had no idea what was going on but she helpfully lent a hand without question. As soon as I cleaned Jade up and got her settled in my bed she was mostly healed. I sat next to her, unwilling to leave her side. The others left us alone. Andre was probably keeping them from interrupting or interrogating us. I watched Jade sleep peacefully, occasionally stroking her cheek or running a finger down her nose or just holding her hand. I had to be in contact with her no matter what. Hours later when I was close to falling asleep myself she woke up abruptly, sitting up with a growl and pinning me to the bed.

"Ow, Jade, it's me!" I yelled, trying to pull my arm out of her grasp. She had pulled them behind me and pressed my face into the mattress so that I was trapped on my stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The last thing I clearly remember was fighting," she apologized, helping me back up. She sat down and glanced at her surroundings then down at the baggy clothes she wore. She couldn't fit my old clothes and I only brought so much clothes myself so she was currently wearing my father's old clothes.

"Am I in your old room?" she asked me, her voice rough and oddly blank. It was like she was still half asleep.

"Yeah. You must have really gotten hurt. You don't remember me finding you injured on the side of the road and bringing you in?" I asked her. She looked at me and then shook her head.

"You haven't been beaten up so severely that you forgot who **I** am, right?" I asked her next, sort of teasing her but also making sure she hadn't. She frowned and smacked my arm which made me flinch.

"I was just kidding," I grumbled, rubbing my arm. She smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

"Sure," she said when she pulled away. She got out of bed and began to stretch.

"Beck's here," I informed her, bitterness in my tone.

"I know. I can smell him," she replied evenly.

"Please don't break into a fight in my mom's house," I warned her.

"Of course not. We're getting the hell out of here as soon as possible. If he was already willing to attack so soon we might have a fight on our hands once we start back home," she reasoned. I went rigid at that. She seemed to sense my unease because she returned to me, crawling over the bed to pull me into her arms.

"Don't worry, Tori. I'll protect you. He won't touch you," she promised me, holding me close. I nodded and tucked my head under hers. I could smell a hint of my father's cologne in the clothes and it was oddly comforting when it mixed with Jade's scent.

"I know," I answered. When I was sure I had my fear under control I packed up and met with Andre in the living room. Jade tagged along with her hands in the pockets of the rolled up pants. Andre smiled at her appearance.

"That is so you, Jade," he commented.

"I know, right?" she replied, tossing her messy locks over her shoulder to strike a pose. I laughed and followed Andre out after I exchanged farewells with my family. I could see the way my mother and sister looked at me, wanting answers, but I couldn't provide them right now. I resolved to tell them after the threat had passed. We left my childhood home and took the path leading back to our current home, staying vigilant. It felt two times as dangerous when night fell. Jade stayed stuck to my side by the fire and Andre was asleep nearby while the same light grey and black mixed wolf paced nearby.

"Jade, who's that?" I asked her.

"Hex. He volunteered to go with me to watch over you and Harris. I made Ry stay home while Mikey. Charlie stayed with Robbie and Cat," Jade answered. I gave her a confused look.

"Who's Robbie and Cat?" I asked her next. The latter was a name I felt familiar with.

"Robbie and Cat are the only other mated wolves in our pack, although I have a good feeling Mikey and Charlie have a thing," she said with a thoughtful tilt of her head. I smiled at that, having the same feeling, but it fell when another question came to me.

"Why haven't I met them before?" I remarked.

"Cat is expecting. It's hard on us when we have pups. We're stuck in our wolf form the moment labor begins to ensure the're infused with the wolf spirit and can shift. Mind you, that could take a whole day to have them. We kept Cat hidden as a safety precaution but now she's ready. We can't miss a chance to make our pack bigger. If the other pack found out they would kill Cat and the pups to keep our numbers down," Jade explained. I stared at her in horror but she only shrugged.

"It's nature. Stuff like that happens," she said in acceptance.

"Still, that's horrible," I muttered.

"It is," she agreed with a nod. We fell quiet, leaning against each other's back. The fire flickered, close to death. Jade moved to get our sleeping arrangement settled then gestured for me to join her. I held her close and was able to sleep knowing Jade was right there next to me. The next morning we ate quickly and started off, anxious to get back. We made it close to home with high hopes that we would make it back without any trouble, but it was short lived. We were hours away from town when Hector was thrown from the bushes to land in front of us. He snarled and got to his feet. Jade instantly reacted, stripping to take her wolf form. I gathered the discarded clothes to shove them in my bag.

"Get going!" she commanded, shifting a second later.

"Come on, let's let them duke it out while we run for safety," Andre urged me with a tug on my arm. I ran after him, leaving behind the sounds of battle with a heavy heart. Jade better get out of there alive. Andre and I got far enough away to lose the sounds of struggle behind us but we were blocked off by a big russet colored wolf with dark, almost black, eyes. It snapped at Andre, who was in front on me, and snarled threateningly.

"Holy hell!" he exclaimed, raising his bow to shooting. The wolf dodged the first arrow and smacked the next right out of the air. Andre didn't give up though. He took aim again when the wolf darted forward and tackled him. I knew he would be torn to shreds in seconds so I pulled the crossbow from my back and fired, even though I was shaking. It was the first time I was shooting to hurt another living thing. It wasn't hunting, it was defense and purposeful killing. The arrow embedded in the wolf's chest and it howled in pain.

That was all Andre needed, an opening. He stabbed the wolf three times before it wisely put distance between them. Andre got to his feet, ready to attack again, when a lithe and light tan colored wolf with a narrow face and familiar green eyes arrived to clasp its jaws around the big dark brown wolf's neck. The smaller wolf twisted its whole body and snapped the neck of the other wolf in the process. It fell to the ground and the light wolf landed to look at us with blood staining its fur. Just being able to stare a little longer gave me the opportunity to study the features of the wolf.

"Charlotte," I greeted. The wolf nodded once and padded over to nudge me forward. I did as she indicated and began towards town again with Andre following behind me. I wondered why Charlotte left her post but had no time to dwell on it when Hector appeared again. Blood streaked his fur and I hoped it wasn't his own. I glanced at him but he was looking across the path at something else. I followed his gaze to see a black wolf with a brown tint to its shaggy fur. Hector snarled and cut across the path just as the other wolf jumped from cover to attack us. They fell into a flurry of snarls and yelps but we continued running. I was slowly running out of steam by now and Andre wasn't far behind.

"T-Tori…keep…going," he panted, running out of breath. I nodded but I was slowing down further. I could see the town just ahead but we had a long way to go still. A sharp bark cut through the air and then Andre wasn't running beside me anymore. A pure white wolf snagged him, teeth cutting into his middle and tossing him aside. I skid to a halt.

"Andre!" I screamed in panic. The white wolf looked at me. The hazel eyes seemed to gleam as it stalked me. With a well-placed leap it knocked me to the ground. I struggled to get the crossbow but it quickly disarmed me. Its fore paws held me down by the shoulders and growled menacingly at me. I closed my eyes in fear, waiting for the killer blow, but instead, I was roughly kissed. My eyes shot back open to see Beck holding me down. His tongue forced entry in my mouth and I gagged. He tasted like blood. I turned my head away and he smirked down at me. I had to keep my thoughts from reminding me that he was naked and that his body was making it very obvious with a certain part of him against me.

"I can smell her on you. You mated with that bitch, but now that I have you right where I want you, I'll make you mine. I'll kill her if I have to in order to keep you for my own," he snarled, his hands moving to yank at my pants. I tried fending him off but he held both my hands down over my head with one hand and continued to strip me of my pants with the other. In his excitement he was already rubbing himself against me. I was silently crying now, hoping somebody, anybody, would stop him in time. Just as his hand was able to slip in my pants he was torn from me by a very furious black wolf. Jade's teeth were firmly embedded in his shoulder. She broke through bone and tore flesh with the amount of pressure she was exerting. He screamed and clawed at her face but she wouldn't let go. With a roar he shifted and she released him so that her jaw wouldn't break from the size that he grew to. She dodged his attempt at tackling her and snapped at him but he sprinted out of the way in time. She charged him and forced him to the ground where dirt was kicked up in the struggle, making it hard to see them properly. I pulled up my pants and buttoned them then hastily got to my feet to find Andre. I knelt next to him when I found him. He was out cold, his side sporting a few large puncture wounds. I threw off my bag and dug in it to retrieve a shirt I could tie around him to stop the blood flow.

"Andre, don't give up on me. Please keep fighting," I hoped under my breath. A high pitched yelp brought my attention back to the fighting wolves behind me. Jade was blocking me from Beck, her legs shaking in an effort to stay standing. She was a mess, as was Beck, but he didn't look like he was having as much trouble. Jade let out a low whine and then collapsed, losing her wolf form. A rumbling growl tore from Beck's throat and then he was running at Jade, mouth open and teeth glistening. He was aiming right for her throat, taking advantage of her loss. I felt power surge in me and the next thing I knew I was growling, the sound reverberating in my chest as my senses heightened. I didn't hesitate. I snatched Andre's hunting knife from his belt, the handle familiar to me from all the times we hunted. I threw myself over Jade and right in the line of fire. Beck's teeth caught my left forearm as I tried to block, tearing into my flesh effortlessly. The pain was unbearable but it didn't stop me.

He had torn apart the wrong arm. I plunged the knife in his neck, pulling back to strike twice more. He landed heavily, yelping and whimpering as he tried to shake me off. I held on with my legs while my other arm was still caught in his jaws. I repeated the action until I caused enough damage to make him collapse on his side. I yanked my arm from his slack jaws and rolled off him just as his body returned to its human form. His glassy gaze stared straight ahead, his neck a mess of gore. I stood above him with the bloody knife still in my grasp. I couldn't believe what I had done. He was a bad guy. He tried to rape me. He tried to kill Jade, the love of my life. But it still devastated me when I realized I **killed **someone. I dropped the blade and fell to my knees as I began to hyperventilate. That power I had felt rushed out of me. I closed my eyes to block out the sight and let out a sob, my tears falling fast. What had I done? There was no other way to save Jade, so why did it still hurt to kill him?

"Tori," I heard Jade call to me. A moment later she was pulling me off the ground and holding me in her arms. She soothed me with a hand on my back and soft words. She told me it would be okay, that I did the right thing, that we would all be okay now. I stopped listening, my mind going blank. I simply let myself get lost in Jade's comfort and then I was blacking out from the stress.


	10. Start New

**_ScottyBgood_, I took your advice and added to the chapter. I'm sure you'll see what I mean when you get to that part. Thanks for the suggestion. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I found myself in a place I wasn't at all familiar with, but I felt safe none the less. I sat up only for a fair skinned arm to bring me back down again. Jade was lying next to me, all patched up with an obscene amount of bandages. She held me to her warm body and stroked my face.<p>

"Relax first before you start trying to move. You've been through a lot," she cautioned me. I nodded and did as she said. The second time I sat up she let me. I looked around at the warm tone of the room. It was neat and comforting with colors that reminded me of the woods. Drawings and sketches littered one wall and the desk against it. An easel was set up in the corner, a forest half painted on it while finished works were leaning against the wall behind it. A keyboard on a stand stood in the corner by the closet with sheet music and lyrics scattered over it like it was another desk. I didn't think Jade was as into the arts as the room clearly suggested. I looked to her to see that she was watching me with her head propped on her hand.

"Is this your room?" I asked her, just to clarify what I already knew. I couldn't explain it but I could _feel _her in everything around me. She simply nodded. I got out of bed to take a few steps. I kept my left arm close to my body, the thick bandages keeping it from moving much. Jade jumped out of bed to carefully touch the injury.

"Slow. It took a lot of my blood to heal you but you still have a long way to go," she cautioned. Heal me? What was she talking about? She picked up on my questioning expression.

"Wolves in the same pack can heal each other with their blood. Now that you are my mate you are a part of the pack. You carry a part of me now, my strength so that you can fight off danger. Your senses may be a tad stronger than normal. We'll be able to sense and track each other easily too," she shared. I stared at her in awe.

"I felt something like that when I attacked Beck," I murmured, more to myself.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it took effect already. You'll be able to call on it more often when it strengthens. All in time of course," she tacked on with a soft smile. Wow, that sounded amazing. I let that information sink in while I looked around. I stopped at a cork board full of various pictures of the pack. A curly haired boy and red haired girl caught my eye. That must be Robbie and Cat who I haven't met yet. The others I recognized. I was about to turn away when a picture of Jade and a very tall but good looking man stood out to me. It was the only picture of him. A young Jade sat on his shoulders with a big smile. He was looking up at her with a smile of his own. I jumped when Jade spoke up right behind me. I hadn't heard her move closer.

"That's Alec," she stated, a hint of pain in her voice. I brushed the worn picture with my fingers, comparing him to the man I had sometimes seen, and then turned to look at Jade. I was surprised to see she had tears in her eyes. Strong, unafraid, snappy, no nonsense Jade was crying.

"Jade…" I whispered, wiping at her tears. She stopped me by gripping my hand in hers and brought it to her mouth to place a kiss on my knuckles.

"I thought I would lose you. I already lost Alec and I couldn't handle it if I lost you too," she mumbled, closing her eyes so that more tears fell. She pulled me to her and wrapped me in an embrace that wasn't tight but still told me she was happy to have me in her arms. I returned it the best I could with one arm.

"Wolves mate for life, remember? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Tor. I wouldn't have been able to go on. My wolf would be weak, my heart would be shattered, and I would lose that part of myself that you carry. None of that would hurt as much as losing you. I'm just so glad you're all right," she told me, gripping me a little tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jade," I reassured her. She kissed my forehead and then captured my lips with hers. I let her sweep me away in loving bliss until she pulled away.

"Don't **ever **scare me like that again, Vega," she reprimanded, pulling back to smack my good arm. I cringed but smiled, happy the old Jade was making an appearance.

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me," I complained. She just did it again and then kissed me before I could complain.

"Come on. I want to introduce you to a close friend of mine," she told me, interlocking our fingers so she could lead me out of the room. We traveled through a hall, down the staircase and around it to take a staircase down into a basement room. I followed her around the corner to see a wide spaced room packed with four cribs and a bed. The redhead I saw in the picture was lying in the bed holding a bundle while the curly haired guy from the picture was holding another. The redhead looked up, her face somewhat tired, but she instantly smiled wide when she saw us.

"Jadey, so you finally brought her," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Jade," the guy added with a grin.

"Hey you two. This is Tori, my mate. Tori, this is Cat and Robbie," Jade introduced. I lifted a hand to wave a greeting, my tongue tied and a blush rising at Jade's introduction of me. Cat giggled.

"You were right Jade, she does blush a lot," she commented, making me blush even more.

"Yeah, she's worse than Robbie back when he wouldn't grow a pair and just pursue you," Jade responded with a sly smirk.

"Hey! I was taking it a step at a time. Plus, things were crazy and I didn't want to put any pressure on Cat," he argued. Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No, you took too long and put pressure on yourself. Cat was ready," Jade shot back. This time Cat blushed and Robbie stuttered as he grew flustered.

"Jade, be nice. They're busy as it is," I pointed out, gently gripping her arm. Jade gave me a look and I returned it so that she just groaned and rolled her eyes in a way that I knew she would relent. I smiled and kissed her cheek as a reward.

"Aww, Jade, you listened," Cat observed. Jade growled and then sighed.

"Well, that's it for me. You guys have fun raising the pups. Vega, let's go," Jade commanded. I laughed and let her drag me from the room.

"Nice meeting you! Congratulations!" I called to them. I barely heard their thanks and good-byes because Jade already dragged me up the stairs and out the door.

"Let's go check on the others," Jade told me, walking over towards the living room area.

"Hey, listen to this," I heard Mike speak to the others. I automatically listened in too and heard a guitar play a melody I wasn't familiar with. It grew in strength and then Ryan made a sound of excitement. I smiled when I rounded the corner to see the pack in various degrees of injury spread across the room. Ryan and Charlotte were the only ones without a scratch. Mike had his left arm and middle bandaged with a few cuts and bruises. Hector was the worst off. He had his left arm and right leg in a cast. His body was in bandages and so was the side of his head. Despite the injuries, I knew they healed fast and just needed the bandages and casts to make sure everything set right. I walked into the room to cheers and greetings.

"You came in right on time. Mike was going to regal us with his mad guitar skills," Ryan spoke up. I looked to Mike who was holding a guitar, a small amp by his feet turned down low. Jade and I took a seat on the floor by Charlotte who was smiling fondly at Mike, waiting for him to continue.

"Go on, Mikey," Jade encouraged with a nod. She took my hand after, her thumb rubbing circles. Mike looked to Charlotte and she nodded too. A grin lighted his features and then he got comfortable. Ryan scooted closer and gave Mike a look that said he was ready. It looked like he was joining whatever song they would be singing. Mike started again, the guitar playing clear and fluid. His voice joined the melody a second later and it was then I was sure he would have been right at home on stage performing in a band.

"Off through the new day's mist, I run. Out from the new day's mist, I have come. I hunt...therefore, I am. Harvest the land...taking the fallen lamb," he sung, his voice a strange mix of passionate and lucid. Jade smirked next to me, her head bobbing to the music. She seemed to know the song. Hector grinned from his seat on the couch. Even Charlotte was into it. Jade noticed my wandering eyes and leaned close to me.

"It's our favorite song. You'll see why," she spoke softly in my ear. She leaned back and gave Mike her attention again. I made a point to focus on the lyrics.

"Off through the new day's mist, I run. Out from the new day's mist, I have come. We shift...pulse with the Earth. Company we keep...roaming the land while you sleep," Mike continued, his foot tapping now. A feeling of familiarity crept up on me.

"Oh...(Shape shift) Nose to the wind. (Shape shift) Feeling I've been. (Move swift) All senses clean. (Earth's gift) (Back to the meaning) Back to the meaning of...life!" Mike sang with more power, Ryan singing in the background to intensify the song. Understanding dawned on me then.

"Bright is the Moon, high in starlight. Chill in the air, cold as steel tonight. We shift...call of the wild. Fear in your eyes...it's later than you realized," Mike went on. I caught Jade singing along looking, to me with a cunning grin. I raised a brow at her and turned back to Mike.

"Oh...(Shape shift) Nose to the wind. (Shape shift) Feeling I've been. (Move swift) All senses clean. (Earth's gift) (Back to the meaning) Back to the meaning of...life!" Mike shouted while the others joined Ryan in the background then sang the last line together. They created such energy that I was getting pulled into the excitement too. I began to wonder if it was a pack thing. While Mike played a short solo Jade released my hand and got up to sit next to him. I watched her go with curiosity. She took over for the next part of the song.

"I feel a change...back to a better day. (Shape shift) The hair stands on the back of my neck. (Shape shift). Wildness is the preservation of the world...so seek the wolf in thyself!" she growled, Mike filling in the background this time. Her smooth voice easily morphing into a hard edge to match the melody he strummed. All eyes were on her, their leader, and mine couldn't move off her either. It was mesmerizing. As soon as she was done the others joined in for the background as she finished the song.

"(Shape shift) Nose to the wind. (Shape shift) Feeling I've been. (Move swift) All senses clean! (Earth's gift) (Back to the meaning). Back to the meaning...of wolf, and man! Yeah!" she shouted, all of them finishing together. Mike strummed a few more notes and then stopped, almost abruptly. He set aside the instrument casually but I was blown away with their easy synchronization. They were truly a pack and the song summed them up perfectly. It amazed me how well they played off each other and the subtle way they took cues from one another. I couldn't wait to learn everything I could about them and join that effortless flow. I wouldn't have to wait long by the buzzing feeling I got just by watching them sing together. I could already sense their pull and I felt right at home. Jade patted Mike's shoulder before she offered me a hand up. I took it and she pulled me to my feet.

"I love that! It's so awesome!" Ryan crowed excitedly. There was a small playful scuffle between him and Mike. They were laughing now, only for Hector to regain his irritation from his injury and reprimand them for bumping into him.

"You guys, settle down. Some of us are hurt, you know," he sternly reminded them. Ryan was known to bring about Mike's playfulness as easily as he could anyone in the pack. Mike gave Hector an apologetic smile and settled down, understanding as ever. Charlotte scooted over to bump him with her shoulder and make a face at Hector when she had his attention. He chuckled and Hector just rolled his eyes while Ryan snickered. I found an opening to speak up now that I could after witnessing the power of the pack.

"Wow, speaking of that, you guys look awful," I commented jokingly.

"Ah shut up, Vegz. Or should I call you _singvogel_?" Ryan piped up playfully with a dramatic accent I assumed was German.

"No one calls her that but me," Jade growled at him, stepping forward to possessively wrap me in her arms. Ryan laughed and Mike joined him. Charlotte smiled and Hector raised an amused brow.

"What does that mean anyway?" I questioned.

"It means song bird. You know, because you're my song bird. That's why I sometimes call you my little wren because some of those birds are so small and inconspicuous but they have loud, and often complex, songs. They also have a rather bold side to them," Jade explained, resting her chin on my shoulder so that her lips were at my ear. I shivered, bringing a smirk to her features.

"Aww, you have a meaning to her nickname? That's **so **sweet!" Ryan said in an overly dramatic tone that now resembled a very peppy girl. Jade let me go and stomped over to him.

"Dammit Ry, get over here so I can kick your ass!" she screamed. He yelped and got up to run from the room. She chased after him but I caught her by the arm and pulled her back to me where I silenced her before she could start her rant. I pressed my lips against hers and invaded her mouth with my tongue seconds after, taking her completely by surprise. I was actually being aggressive for once and boy did it turn Jade on. I blamed it on the song and the collective energy it produced. I could feel her body heat up and her hands gripped at my waist, tightening then pulling me flush against her.

"Get a room guys. If I have to be stuck on this couch I don't want to have to watch you swallow each other," Hector spoke up. I pulled away with an embarrassed chuckle but Jade outright laughed.

"Ok then, I'll see you guys later. I have to walk Vega home," Jade told them.

"Yeah, 'walk her home'," Hector repeated, holding up his hands for air quotes. Jade smacked his head on the way past the couch he laid on. He rubbed his head and scowled. Charlotte stood from her seat on the ground to hug me and Mike stood to pat me on the back and ruffle my hair.

"You did good, Vegz," he commented. I didn't know exactly what he meant, but all of their approving gazes were enough to keep me from asking. I didn't need to know. I just nodded and let Jade take my hand to lead me out. We came out of the house I had seen many times from the outside but had never been inside until now.

"I think you'll fit right in," Jade told me approvingly, taking my hand in hers so that her shoulder nudged mine every so often now that we were walking.

"Yeah?" I replied happily. She nodded.

"Definitely. I could feel how attuned you were to us already," she responded. I grinned and gripped her hand tighter. She squeezed back. We walked at a slow pace and I glanced over at Jade to take in her battered complexion. Her beautiful fair skin was bruised around her left eye and jaw, though it was faded. By the way she walked I could tell she was still dealing with injuries I couldn't see, yet instead of resting like the others, she chose to look after me, even when the threat was gone. Beck was dead and I was sure his pack was either wiped out or way too small to be of any real danger. Speaking of that...

"Jade, what happened? You know, with the other pack," I asked her carefully. She glanced around before returning her eyes to me.

"Beck got the better of me. I thought I failed you until you jumped over me like a mad women and took him out. You went into hysterics after that and fainted. You slept the rest of the day at my place. You scared your grandmother so bad she marched over to bang on our door, demanding to see you. She knew exactly where to look. When she saw that you were fine and that Andre was with us too she went back home. Not before ripping us a new one and warning me that I better try harder to take care of you," Jade explained, laughing at the memory.

"Man, I had never been so scared shitless by a human until I met your grandmother. If she had been waving around that crossbow again I would have really been cowering. I was so scared I couldn't even swear at the guys when they teased me after she left. Keep in mind, they had no right since they were just as scared as me. Maybe even more than me," she continued, an amused grin on her face. I laughed and leaned into her.

"So, how's Andre?" I asked next.

"He's fine. He woke up cursing himself for letting you down but I told him what you did. He was really impressed and told me that someone like me was a perfect match for you," she answered with a roll of her eyes. I just smiled. Good old Andre, always trying to point out the truths in a teasing fashion.

"Anyway, we patched him up good as new and then his father came looking for him. He wanted to wait for you to wake up but his father wouldn't allow it, what with all the wolves around. I guess he was uncomfortable. So, he took him home," she continued.

"I'm glad he's ok, but it doesn't make sense that his father shouldn't trust you after Andre helped you and you essentially kept him from dying and even let him in your home," I told her with a shake of my head. She nodded in agreement.

"I know. Hunters are idiots. You should know, look at Andre," she joked with a small smile. I smacked her arm but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"So, um…" I began, stalling now that we had made it to my front door. I didn't want the moment to end just yet. It felt like too short of a time that I got to spend with her, even though I had been with her since yesterday. Jade quirked a brow at my hesitance, the expression striking me as sexy. Why did almost every expression she made do nothing but distract me? I bit my lip and then licked it, trying to think. Jade's eyes followed the gesture before they flicked up to meet mine.

"You know, your grandmother kindly let us off with a warning. I don't want to see what she'll do if I don't return you home promptly like I said I would once you woke up," she mumbled, her voice inflection carrying something with her serious tone. I gave up trying to solve it and answered her instead.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll get going then. Bye, Jade," I muttered in return. I kissed her cheek and then turned to open the door when she trapped me against it. Her hand grabbed my chin while the other held me firmly by the back of my neck, fingers drifting into my hair. Her mouth was on mine seconds later, delivering a heated, knee weakening kiss that had me moaning into her mouth. She pulled away to pin me down with her eyes again.

"Get in that house and be a good girl, Vega. I'll be around to see you later. Maybe then you can show me how much of a bad girl you can be," she breathed in my ear, making sure to drive her point home with a nip to my ear and her leg sliding between mine to brush against me tauntingly. My body tensed in arousal and a whimper fell from my lips. Jade kissed me again as if she was trying to catch the sound and revel in it.

"Will you be a good girl?" she asked me with a devilish smile, her lips millimeters from mine. I bit at her lip and then slipped my tongue in her mouth. This time she groaned. Heavily, might I add. I pulled away to tease her with my own seductive grin.

"For now," I whispered, smiling when her eyes instantly darkened, showing just how much she wanted me at that moment. I successfully turned Jade West on and I was going to leave her like that until tonight. I stroked her cheek and then pushed her away so that I could open the door. She stumbled back in a daze. It was the first time I ever saw her less than graceful. I blew her one last kiss and then shut the door, grinning from ear to ear on the other side. I practically skipped to my room so I could change and then went to find my grandma so I could let her know I was home and in one piece. I found her in her room, putting away the crossbow she had given me. She turned to glance at me and caught me looking at the helpful weapon.

"They were kind enough to return this to me," she remarked, shutting the weapon case which was styled to look like an old record player.

"That's a great hiding place," I commented. She smiled and shuffled over to sit on her bed. I followed and sat next to her.

"Grandma, are you disappointed that I still ended up with a wolf in the end?" I asked her, hoping for the best. She gave me a caring smile and then patted my knee.

"Victoria, you deserve someone who loves you with everything they are, wolf or not. Of course, it would have been easier to be with someone of your own kind, but I can't complain. Jade loves you and she can take care of you far better than any human can. Well, except maybe Andre. You two get along so well and he has training-" she rambled, but I just waved a hand at her to stop.

"The problem there is we're just friends. I can't see him like that," I cut in. She smiled, one that told me she understood.

"Of course. I was just thinking out loud," she responded. I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"As long as that horrible wolf, Beck, didn't get a hold of you then I would be happy with whoever you chose. Again, bonus points if they take care of my little granddaughter like the princess she is," she said, pinching my cheek and laughing when I pushed her hand away. She knew I hated that, which is why she did it anyway.

"Magic sugar castle and all, huh?" I mentioned, remembering the wish I had made when I was six. I even remembered telling her, whispering it to her like it was a huge secret no one could hear or it wouldn't come true. She laughed at the memory we were both thinking about and nodded. We fell into comfortable silence until she spoke again.

"Is Jade everything you ever wanted?" she asked, her voice a mix of curiosity and concern. She really wanted to know if Jade was the one, if I was certain of the choice I had made. I took her hand in mine and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, grandma. She's everything I ever wanted and more," I told her truthfully. She returned my smile and squeezed my hand.

"Good. I want nothing less for you. Tell Jade that she's welcome here whenever she wants and to stop by often. No granddaughter of mine will be caught seeing someone who doesn't even visit an old woman like me," she joked. I chuckled and made a mental note to tell Jade in those exact words.

"Will do. I'm sure Jade would be honored, even though you aren't nearly that old," I replied, just as playful. Once we said our good nights and exchanged hugs I retired to my room. The thought of telling Trina everything about Beck came to mind, but I shoved it away. No serious topics for now. That could wait. Instead, I laid in bed contemplating when Jade would show. I wasn't sure if I should just go to sleep and she could wake me up or if I shouldn't even bother and just stay up waiting for her. I took a few more minutes to decide and then I chose. I began stripping under the blankets and deposited the clothes at the foot of the bed. I lied on my back and stared at the ceiling with a smile. It was time I got the drop on **her** this time. I didn't have to wait long when I heard something heading upstairs. The strange thing was, it wasn't footsteps. It sounded like the click of nails on the hardwood floor that muffled when they traveled over the carpet in the landing outside my room. The door creaked open and I looked over to see Jade in her wolf form, her icy eyes with a hint of green staring at me.

"This better not be some bestiality thing you're trying to pull," I warned her jokingly. She shifted and laughed, shaking her head as she took a few steps towards the bed. She sauntered in a slow and exaggerated way, succeeding in drawing my eyes to the way her body moved. The light of the moon shone in through the window, highlighting her in some places while darkness still covered others. She was beautiful. Even the thin scars scattered over her body added to her beauty.

"Very funny, Vega. I showed up like that because, believe it or not, your grandmother basically invited me in," she responded, climbing on the bed to sit by my feet.

"What?" I replied in confusion. She nodded.

"Yep. She actually installed a dog door in the back by the sliding door. Neat, huh? Whenever I want I can sneak in here and have my way with you," Jade growled, crawling over me.

"I...you really think she...why would she do that?" I stammered, even though I had a feeling that choice was made for a very obvious reason. My grandmother was showing her approval of Jade. Now she could walk in when she was invited over or sneak in whenever she wanted. Either way, she was welcome in the house. The thought made me more than happy.

"Beats me, but I like it," Jade stated, carrying on the conversation with a lick of her lips. She dipped down to lick mine slowly. All thoughts scattered when my mouth opened and her tongue swiftly entered. My hands came out from under the blankets to tangle in her long locks. Her own hands began to move the blankets aside. I forced her tongue from my mouth and pushed her off me before she could. She fell on her back with an agitated huff, but her breath caught when I threw aside the blanket myself and straddled her. The heat rolling off her body increased as I leaned over to plant my hands on either side of her head, my fingers digging into the sheets.

"What? I said I wouldn't be a good girl for long," I told her, my voice turning sultry with desire coursing through me.

"And that is one of the many reasons why I love you," she gasped in a low and husky tone, running her hands up my front until one of her hands caressed the skin of my marked shoulder and the other dragged back down to grip at the small of my back. I smirked and began a slow rhythm, rocking my hips into hers, watching as her back arched and her eyes closed while moans and whimpers escaped her mouth. Her hand on my back dug into my skin in an effort to make me speed up. My hands paid special attention to her body while my mouth stayed busy at her neck and shoulders. I worked down until I could enter her, taking her fast and hard. I watched in fascination when she came undone, crying out my name and clinging to me.

My wolf lover, my mate. I was all hers and she was all mine. I loved her so much and we would be together forever. She was strong and protective but I was able to break her down in our most intimate moments. Despite the feeling I got when I made her feel this way, I was not opposed to handing over control so that she could do the same to me. When she held me down to reciprocate she treated me with the utmost respect and care, her touch bringing me over the edge with firm strokes and just a hint of rough handling. By the third round I was completely worn out and falling asleep on top of her. She held me around the middle and fell asleep with a small yet content smile. I kissed under her chin and then brought my mouth to her ear.

"I love you with all my heart," I whispered. Her arms tightened on me and her smile widened in response. I rested my head on her chest and let the steady beat of her heart lull me to sleep. And so, Little Red Riding Hood fell in love with The Big Bad Wolf. The story had it wrong after all. I liked the original ending, but I had to admit, the ending of this one was way better. And what an ending it was.


End file.
